Punk's Reject
by martham73
Summary: Elora is a city girl looking to make a new start in a small town and leave her past behind her. Shannon owns his own tattoo shop and is not looking for love. What happens when Elora comes and works for Shannon? What will happen when both their pasts come back and what to cause trouble. Will Elora let Shannon in and love him or just become his reject?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all here is my new story, something new with new characters, I hope you all enjoy it and review!**

Shannon sat his shop looking over all his appointments he had for today, he still had not found someone to work as a receptionist. Everyone girl that came just wanted the job to be close to him and the Carolina Crew. Why was it so hard for him to find someone who just wanted to work there not because of his fame. Shannon sighed as he went up to the front of his tattoo shop. There had to be someone out there who was fit for this job. "hey man still no luck finding anyone?" Jeff said as he walked into the shop. "nope it is getting more frustrating by the minute" Shannon said. "don't worry about man you will find the right person it is just gonna take some time is all" Jeff said. Shannon just nodded his head.

Elora was at her apartment in San Francisco and going through jobs on craigslist and she saw the opening for a receptionist for a tattoo shop and is was in North Carolina. It was couple of months old she did not know if the position was still open but she decided to call and find out. She really wanted to get out of San Francisco and all the bad memories from here. She wrote down the number and called it. She held her breath as it started ringing.

"Gas Chamber Inc. Shannon speaking, how can I help you" he said

"HI I was just calling to inquire if your receptionist position is still available?" she asked

"yes it is,would you like to come for an interview?" he asked

"yes very much so" she said

"ok great can you come today?" he asked

"well no I need to fly out so if possible tomorrow or the day after?" she said

"um ok, how about Thursday at 10:30am? Will that be ok?: he asked.

"yes that is fine, I will be there" she said

"great so if you can email me your resume so I have it when you come, and can I get your name?" he said.

"my name is Elora Black and I will send you my resume once we hang up" he said.

"sounds good I will see you Thursday Elora" he said and hung up.

Elora hung up the phone and jumped on her computer and sent her resume to Shannon, she hoped this job would work out for her. Shannon emailed her back with the address and with that she booked a flight. Since there were no connecting airports to Whispering Pines she would arrive in Raleigh and have to rent a car and drive there. Oh well it would be an adventure anyways.

Shannon looked over Elora's resume and was shocked at her background. With all her qualifications why would she want to work in a tattoo shop? That is one thing he knew he would have to ask her when she came in for her interview. "what you lookin at?" Jeff asked. "I have someone coming in Thursday for an interview and I am just looking over her resume" Shannon said. "cool so what do you think?" Jeff asked. "here take a look" Shannon said handing him her resume. "wow this chick is pretty smart, why would she want to work for your sorry cheap ass" Jeff said. "that is what I want to ask when she gets here" Shannon said.

Elora was packing up when her friend Jaylen arrived. "hey come in I was just packing" Elora said. "where you headed too?" Jaylen asked. "well I have a job interview in North Carolina" Elora said. "North Carolina? Are you fucking serious right now Elora! Really?!" Jaylen said. "yes I am dead serious. Do you think you can drop me off at the airport tomorrow morning if not I can call a cab" Elora said. "girl I don't know why you would want to go all the way out there but ok I will take you to the airport" Jaylen said. "thanks Jay I need a change from all this and I think this job might just be it" Elora said.

Elora arrived in Raleigh and got her bags and made her way over to the car rental to get her vehicle. She got her car and punch in the address to the hotel and off she went. She got to the hotel and checked in and asked them where she could grab something to eat. The lady gave her some places and let her know they are all walking distance from the hotel. Elora went to her room and put her stuff down and grabbed her purse, phone and card key and went to grab some food.

Shannon was at his home when Matt and Jeff arrived. "hey man we are gonna go grab some food you want to join us?" Matt said. "nah I am good you guys go ahead and go" Shannon said. "dude how long are you going to stay in the house like a hermit crab, you need to get out and have some fun" Jeff said. "look I am not ready for that yet ok, just leave it alone" Shannon said. "bro you know we love you but you need to get over this. ok so Becky left you for Justin she is not thinking about your feelings right now? You need to cut that shit loose or it is going to eat you the fuck up. Take it from someone who has been there bro" Matt said. "look I know but we can go out tomorrow alright?" Shannon said. Matt and Jeff just nodded and made their way out.

Shannon knew his best friends were right he just was not ready to let go even though he needed to. Hell she moved on and did not think once about his feelings at all. Eight years of marriage down the drain. He looked over at his divorce decree and sighed and went to his kitchen and grabbed a beer. Elora had grabbed some food to go and made her way back to her hotel room. She prayed tomorrow would go good for her, she need a change and this place look like it was just it for her.

Elora got up the following morning and started to get ready for her interview. She got into her rental car and made her way over to the shop. She went inside and was greeted by a guy with tattoos and green hair. "hi can I help you? he said. "yes I have an interview with Shannon, my name is Elora" she said. "oh yeah let me call him have a seat and hang out" he said. He called Shannon and he came out. Shannon stopped in his tracks when he saw her. She was beautiful and looked very professional. "hi I am Shannon you must be Elora" he said extending his hand. "yes hi it's nice to meet you" she said shaking his hand. "follow me to my office so we can start this interview" he said.

They made their way to his office and Shannon offered her a seat while he move to his desk. "I took a look at your resume and I have to say you are really overqualified for this job. You have so much knowledge for some receptionist job" he said. "well to be honest I am looking for a change in jobs and in life so when I saw your opening I was hoping it would still be open" she said. "so you live in San Francisco? You are willing to relocate here for this job?" he asked. "yes I am, for now I can stay at the hotel I am staying at until I can find an apartment to settle in" she said. "alright well if you want the job it it's yours. When do you think you can start? I want to give you time to get what you need settled back home I don't want you to feel rushed to start" he said. "um two weeks?" she asked. "sounds good and if you need more time take it don't feel rushed. This is my cell phone call me if you need anything" he said. "thank you Shannon and I will see you in two weeks" she said as she got up to leave.

Shannon walked her out to the front and she waved at the guy in front. "so what happened?" Jeff said. "well. I hired her and she will be starting in two weeks, she is going back to San Francisco to get what she needs settled" Shannon said. "well I will be spending a lot of time here in two weeks that is for sure" Jeff said. Shannon shook his head and made his way back to his office thinking about Elora.

Elora left the shop smiling. This is what she needed and she looked forward to the move and change. She called her friend Jaylen and let her know what time she would be arriving at SFO airport. Jaylen met Elora at baggage claim she was on pins and needles wondering how it went for her. Soon she saw Elora coming over to her. "hey so how was the country for ya" Jaylen said. "it was great. I got the job so I have two weeks to settle up everything and move down there" Elora said. "you are seriously going to move to hicktown?" Jaylen said. "it's not a hick town and yes I am" Elora said. "whatever you say" Jaylen said.

Elora got back to her apartment and started to decided what she was going to take and what she was going to give away. She spoke to her landlord although he was sad to see her leave he was happy that she was making this change he knew it would be good for her. He also helped get in contact with some movers that would come and take her things when she was ready. Elora got on her computer and started looking for apartments in Whispering Pines. She found one that she liked and called realtor to see if it was still available. She was informed that it was, she let her know that she wanted to rent it and she would be there in two weeks since she was starting a new job.

Once the realtor found out she would be working for Shannon she offered to send her a rental agreement via email and she could pay once she arrived. Elora was ecstatic with this news. Once she got the agreement and filled it out and sent it back she got busy with packing. She called the moving company and made arrangements with them. They would come and pick up earlier since they were driving but would arrive a day or two after Elora did. Elora knew she was going to need things for her new apartment she decided to text Shannon ask him where she could go to shop.

 _hi Shannon -elora_

 _oh hey what's up - shannon_

 _well I will be there in a few days and I was wondering if you could tell me where I could go shopping -elora_

 _yeah for sure what are you shopping for? - shannon_

 _well I just signed a lease for an apartment so I need stuff for it -elora_

 _sweet! when do you arrive? - shannon_

 _day after tomorrow - elora_

 _why don't I pick up from the airport and we can make a day of it. I will take you to the mall and dinner - shannon_

 _oh no I could not ask you to do that - elora_

 _I am offering so I will see you tomorrow - shannon_

Shannon could not help but smile. Tomorrow was going to be a good day he thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovelies here is the newest chapter I do hope you enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

Shannon arrived at Raleigh Airport and waited for Elora in baggage claim. Elora got off the plane and made her way over to baggage claim and spotted Shannon there waiting for her. She walked over to him smiling, he smiled back at her. "hey you made it in one piece" Shannon said. "yeah I guess I did" Elora said. They got her luggage and made their way to Shannon's car. Shannon opened the passenger door for Elora and she smiled. Shannon made his way over to the driver's side and got in and they left the airport.

They got to the mall and she found what she needed plus a lot more. She and Shannon were really having a good time at the mall. After they were done at the mall they made their way to Whispering Pines to Elora's new apartment. The realtor was there waiting for them. Elora handed her a check and she gave Elora the keys to her new apartment. Once she left Elora looked over at Shannon. "care to see my new apartment?" Elora asked. "of course I would" Shannon said.

Elora opened the door to her new apartment and gasped. It was bigger than in the pictures. "wow this is a great place" Shannon said. "yeah it is it's bigger than what I thought" Elora said. She put the stuff that she had gotten away and was just in awe of her new place. "so when do your movers arrive?" Shannon asked. "tomorrow hopefully" Elora said. "well shall we go to dinner?" Shannon asked. Elora nodded and they made their way out.

Shannon and Elora made their way to the restaurant and got seated. Once they comfortable and placed their orders Shannon decided to ask Elora some questions. "so Elora what made you decided to up and route yourself here?" he asked. "well I was ready for a change in my life and career" she said. "do you think you can adjust from going from a big city to a small town?" he asked. "yeah I think I can, and I am ready to do so" she said. Shannon smiled at her as their food arrived.

After dinner they went over to the bar and ran into Shannon's friends. "hey Shannon get your ass over here!"yelled Jeff. Shannon guided Elora by her waist over to the guys. "hey y'all let me introduce to my new receptionist Elora. Elora these are my best friends, Matt, Jeff, Kimo, Curly, Yuk, and Johnny Yow" Shannon said. "it's nice to meet you all" Elora said smiling. "well we have already met" Jeff said. "oh yeah you were at the shop when I went in for my interview" Elora said. Jeff just smiled at her. "welcome to our town sweetheart" Jeff said as he handed her a shot. Shannon looked at Jeff and then at Elora. Elora smirked at Jeff and drank the shot. The rest of the guys just yelled.

Elora looked over at Jeff and smiled at him. Jeff smiled back at Elora. "I come from the city where shots run from the bars" Elora said. "oh shit sounds to me like we have shot duel challenge" Matt said. "no that is not going to happen" Shannon said. "what no faith in me Shannon?" asked Elora. Shannon looked over at Elora with shock and shook his head. "by all means then accept the duel" Shannon said. "oh I intend to and win" Elora said smiling. "oh it's on city girl" Matt said. "bring it on country boy" Elora said.

Elora kept up with Matt with every shot, pretty soon it was clear to see that Matt was far from gone and Elora had won the duel. "damn pretty girl you tore Matt up!" shouted Kimo. "next shot duel you are going to be my partner" Jeff said as put his arm around her shoulders. Elora smiled at both of them. Shannon looked at her and smiled at her he could not believe that she had actually beat Matt at a shot duel. "well I think we need to call it a night" Shannon said. "aww come on the night is just getting started" Jeff said. "yeah come on stay a bit longer" Yuk said. "no he is right, it's been a long day and I need to get some rest and plus tomorrow I need to figure out where to go to buy a car" Elora said. "I can help you with that if you want? We can go up to Raleigh and I can help pick a good car. I work on cars so I can make sure you don't get fucked with a shitty car" Jeff said.

"yeah ok sounds good what time?" asked Elora. "say about eleven?" asked Jeff. "alright sounds good to me, here is my address I will see you then" Elora said as she made her way with Shannon. Once they got to her apartment he walked her up to her door. "thanks for today it was fun, and your friends are pretty cool" Elora said. "yeah they are great friends, so do you want me to come with you guys tomorrow?" asked Shannon. "no it's ok you have to be at the shop it's bad enough I took you away from it today" Elora said. "nah it was ok" Shannon said. "well good night Shannon I will see you tomorrow sometime I guess?" Elora asked. "yeah for sure you will" Shannon said as he walked away.

Elora went into her apartment and closed the door and smiled. Shannon made his way to his car and looked up at her window and saw her there smiling. Maybe she is just what I need he thought to himself as he walked into his car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all here is the newest chapter for all of you, I hope you all are enjoying it, I know** **I am enjoying writing it, please don't forget to review.**

Elora woke up the following morning and got ready to head to Raleigh with Jeff. She had just finished putting the last touches on her makeup when she heard a knock on her door. "hey beautiful you ready to go?" asked Jeff smiling. "for sure handsome let's go" Elora said. Jeff smiled at her as he grabbed her hand and they left. They made their way to Jeff's car and off the went. Once they got to Raleigh they grabbed some lunch and talked. "so tell me gorgeous what brought you to our small town?" Jeff asked. "well I am ready for a change. I need to get away from the big city too many memories and some of them not great" Elora said. "well if you want to start new and fresh that is great, but if you are here to run from your problems trust me when I say they will follow you" Jeff said.

"well for all of sakes let's hope they don't" Elora said. "I hope you know if you ever need to talk about anything I am here to listen. One day I will tell you more about me and I hope you won't be so judgemental" Jeff said. "I look forward to that day" Elora said. Jeff smiled and they ate their lunch. Once they were done they made their way to the used car lot. Elora found a couple of cars that she liked and Jeff looked them over and gave his approval on the Ford Taurus. They made their way into the office and made a deal on the car. Once all the papers were signed Jeff smiled and gave Elora the keys to her car. "just follow me back" Jeff said. "you got it handsome" Elora said.

Once they arrived back to Whispering Pines Elora told Jeff she was going exploring in her car to get familiar with the town. Jeff gave her his number in case she got lost and hugged her and left. Elora drove around for a long time getting to know the streets. She saw Gas Chamber Inc and decided to drop in and say hi. She pulled into the parking lot and got out and made her way in. Shane was up front and smiled at her and told her Shannon was in his office.

Elora made her way to his office and knocked on the door he yelled for them to come in and was shocked to see Elora standing there. "hey I wasn't expecting to see you here today" Shannon said. "yeah well I was driving around getting familiar with the town and just decided to stop in and say hi" Elora said. "well I am glad that you did" Shannon said. He got up and went into the cabinet and pulled out some shirts for her. "these are for you, so can wear when you start tomorrow" Shannon said. "thanks" Elora said. They talked for a while and then Elora left she had to go back to her apartment and wait for the movers who were to arrive today.

Elora made her way back to her apartment and waited for the movers to arrive. They arrived about two hours later and soon Elora was busy putting all her furniture in her new apartment and listening to music she did not hear that someone was knocking on her door. After about five minutes Shannon made his way into her apartment and found her singing and dancing while putting stuff away in her kitchen, all Shannon could do was stand there and smile at her.

When Elora finally turned around she almost screamed when she saw Shannon. "oh my god! how long have you been standing there?" Elora asked. "for a while now, I knocked for a long time but you could not hear me, now I see why" Shannon said smiling. Elora looked at him and shook her head. Shannon and brought over some pizza for them since he knew she would be busy with unpacking.

They enjoyed the pizza and Shannon helped put some of her furniture together. Once it was done Shannon told her that he was going to get going and that he would see her tomorrow at the shop. Elora walked him to the door and Shannon gave her a hug. They felt a spark when they hugged but tried not to show it. Once Shannon left, Elora stood at her door no way could she start developing feeling for her boss. On the other side of the door Shannon thought to himself maybe this could be the start of something.

Elora arrived at the shop a bit early just to get settled. Shannon was the only there at the time to get everything ready for the day. Shannon showed Elora where the appointment books were and how there were four of them Three for the tattoo artists and one for the piercer. There was also a price log for items as well. Elora made herself comfortable and got onto the computer in front of her and made spreadsheets for everyone for her this would be easier to maintain as oppose to the books. She had been working on them when Shannon stepped out of a cubicle and Jeff had just walked into the shop.

"hey beautiful how is your first day going? Is Shannon being a dick to you cause if he is I will be more than happy to kick his ass for you" Jeff said. "hi handsome! no Shannon has been good" Elora said smiling. "ok if he is tell me" Jeff said. Shannon looked at both of them and wondered when they got on a nickname basis. "so what you working on their gorgeous" Jeff asked. "well I am working on some spreadsheets for these guys. It will make it easier to maintain then these books and Shane has told me that they have lost them quite a few times" Elora said. "let me see what you have so far" Shannon said as he moved closer to her. "well I have created appointment sheets for all of you as you can see, and at the end of the day I can print these and put them up in your cubicles and you will be able to see what your days will like for the following day instead of guessing" Elora said. "wow that is great babe. What do you think Shannon?" Jeff said. "that is great and I think it will make this a lot easier for us too, great job there" Shannon said.

"well thank you, it's still not done yet but I will have it done before the end of the day" Elora said. "Explain to me what the colors are about" Shannon said moving closer to her. With Shannon being close to her sent chills down her arms and spine. "um well I figured for cancellations, one for any that have multiple appointments and no shows" Elora said nervously. "sounds good to me" Shannon said moving closer to her to see the spreadsheet. Elora held her breath as he moved closer to her. "alright you're too close to my woman move away" Jeff said. "your woman? When did she become your woman?" asked Shannon. "it don't matter just know she is my woman so move!" Jeff said smirking. Elora shook her head and laughed. "alright you both need to let me go back to work" Elora said as some customers came in.

At the end of the day Elora printed out the appointment sheets and placed them in each of the guys cubicles. "oh hell yea this is much better, now I know what my day is like for tomorrow. This is amazeballs Elora" Shane said. "oh yeah so much better gives me an idea of what I have and if I have room for walk ins" Corey said. "Hey Shan good job in hiring her she knows her shit" Dane said. "yeah with this I know I can take like two walk ins for tomorrow" Jake said. "well I am glad you all like them it's better than those books that is for sure" Elora said. They all laughed. Soon they all left with the exception of Shannon and Elora. They were cleaning up and semi setting up for tomorrow. "do you want to grab a bite to eat?" Shannon asked. "I have to get home and finished up some stuff but maybe some other time?" Elora asked. "yeah sure another time" Shannon said. They finished up and closed up and went to their cars. Elora turned around and saw Shannon get into his car she wanted to say yes but fought it she had too as she turned around, Shannon looked her way he felt a sting when she said no but at least there was hope that they could go out again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all I hope you all had a great weekend, here is the newest chapter I do hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review.**

Elora got back to her apartment and turned on her lights. She put her stuff down and changed her clothes, she had just gotten comfortable when her phone rang and she saw it was Jaylen.

" _hey girl what is up?" she asked_

" _well just trying to adjust to you being gone" Jaylen said_

' _I am sure you will fine" she said_

" _yeah but guess who came by my place?" Jaylen asked_

" _I don't know. Who came by?" she said._

" _Jason came by asking if I knew where you moved too" Jaylen said_

" _what did you tell Jay" she asked_

" _I told him you moved out of state I didn't know where since it all happened suddenly" Jaylen said._

" _Jaylen whatever you do please don't tell him where I moved too" she said_

" _I won't but he will figure it out you know" Jaylen said_

" _let's hope he doesn't and he will finally leave me alone" she said_

" _yeah don't count on it, hey I have to go but I hope to get up there soon for a visit" Jaylen said_

" _just let me know when you plan on coming down, talk to you soon" she said and hung up her phone_.

Elora went and sat on her sofa there was no way he was going to find her, just the thought of it made her cry. She heard a knock on her door she wiped her eyes and went to answer it and saw Jeff standing there. "beautiful what is wrong? Why are you crying?" Jeff asked. All Elora could do was wrap her arms around Jeff's neck and cry. Jeff wrapped his arms around her waist and guided her into her apartment and closed the door and locked it. He then guided her to the sofa and sat her down.

"alright babe tell me what is going on and why you are crying?" Jeff asked. Elora wiped her tears and let out a sigh. "I got a call from my best friend a bit ago and she was telling me that ex boyfriend went to her house asking for me. Where I was and where I moved too" Elora said. "did he hurt you in anyway?" Jeff asked. "Jason was sweet and nice when we were together. Soon he became possessive and jealous wanting to know where I was at all times. He showed up to a business dinner with my bosses and nearly cost me my job. He would check my phone to see who called or texted me. It got to a point that I told him it would be best if we broke up and get some distance between us" Elora said. "and what happened when you told him that" Jeff said. "he lost it, he started saying I was cheating on him and this was not going to be over. He started following me everywhere I went. He would park in front of my job and my apartment. Followed me when I went out with my friends just a really bad stalker. I finally went to the police and got a restraining order on him. When he got the order he tried to contact me but by that time I had moved and changed my number. He stayed away for a while and then he started up again. That is when I decided I needed to leave San Francisco that was the only way I was going to be free of him" Elora said wiping her tears. "damn babe that is all bad but the good thing is that you have friends here that will protect you and if he tries to come near you he will get an ass beating he will never forget" Jeff said.

Elora smiled at Jeff. "you know no one knows about this besides Jaylen and a few friends" Elora said. "your secret is safe with me, would it help if I told you a bit about myself?" Jeff asked. Elora nodded. "well as you know I am a professional wrestler but a few years ago I was addicted to drugs it got so bad that I got suspended a few times from WWE before they finally fired me. I hit rock bottom when my girlfriend of nearly ten years just up and left me it was too much for her to take. I finally got clean and sober and got a job with TNA and that has been my salvation they know what it is like to be family and they won't let me fall or fail. I lost a lot of people because of my addiction and a lot of people judged me for it" Jeff said. Elora looked at him and took his hand.

"well I am not here to judge you at all. You overcame your demons and have become a stronger person because of it" Elora said. "I could not have done it without my Carolina Crew especially Matt and Shannon man those two every time I hit rock bottom would give me their hands to help me up:" Jeff said. "your lucky to have friends like that, I can tell you all are close" Elora said. "well your part of the crew now and we always protect each other" Jeff said. Elora smiled and hugged him.

They settled on her sofa watching television before they both knew they both passed out. When Elora woke up the following morning she woke to arms around her waist. She got scared at first then realized it was only Jeff. She got out of his arms and went into the kitchen to start some coffee and went to her room to shower and get dressed. Jeff woke up and remembered that he was at Elora's apartment. Just then she came out of her room. "good morning beautiful how did you sleep?" Jeff asked. "pretty good thanks. Coffee is ready if you want a cup" Elora said. Jeff nodded and they made their way to her kitchen.

They drank their coffee and then left her apartment. Jeff hugged Elora and told her he would see her later. After last night she felt closer to Jeff and that made her smile. She got to the shop and started to get things ready for the day. Shannon walked in about ten minutes later. "hey good morning, I brought us some coffee and doughnuts" Shannon said. "good morning and thanks" Elora said smiling. God he loved it when she smiled.

A few hours later Jeff, Matt and Shane walked in. "good morning everyone!" Jeff yelled. "you know you don't have to yell we are all right here" Elora said. "yeah Jeff make her go deaf why don't you" Shane said. "hey sweetie how are you ?" asked Matt as he came over and gave her a hug. "not bad how are you doing? Ready for another rematch?" Elora said smiling. "uh hell no thank you very much" Matt said. Shannon and the rest of the guys were all laughing at Matt's response. Jeff came over and put his arm around Elora. "hey did she tell you that we spent the night together?" Jeff asked smirking. "Jeff! I swear I am going to fucking kill you!" Elora said. "get in line sweetheart" Matt said. Shannon looked at both of them and walked away.

Shannon walked into his office and sat down on his chair. Of course she would fall for Jeff everyone does. Why does it bother him so much, she was never his to begin with. He was brought back when he heard a knock on his door. "come in!" he yelled. Elora walked in and closed the door. "hey you alright?" she asked. "yeah I just needed to come work on some things before my next appointment" he said. "what Jeff said out there it was taken wrong. He came over last night and we had a really nice heart to heart talk and we watched tv and fell asleep. That is all that happened" Elora said. "you know you don't owe me an explanation" Shannon said but was glad that she told him. "I know but I just wanted you to know what really happened" Elora said as she walked back up to the front.

Jeff was sitting in her chair and messing with her spreadsheet. "Jeffrey Nero Hardy you mess with that spreadsheet and I swear I will kick your ass from here back to California!" Elora yelled. Jeff jumped out of the seat and ran. Elora went over and seen what Jeff had done, she went over and jumped on his back and pulled him down to the floor. Everyone was cheering them on when Shannon came out and saw Elora beating up Jeff. "what is going on out here!" Shannon yelled. Elora let go of Jeff and stood up. "look what that asshole did to my spreadsheet" Elora said. Shannon went over and looked at the computer. He put his head down and shook it. "dude no wonder why she is kicking your ass" Shannon said laughing. "what she acts like I did something wrong" Jeff said. "you did you asshole! Do you know how long it is going to take me to fix what you have done?" Elora said. "nope and don't care" Jeff said as he walked out of the shop.

Elora growled and stomped over to the computer and started to fix what Jeff had done. "can you fix it? I can beat up Jeff for you if want sweetie" Matt said. "no I can fix it, it's just going to take me a bit to fix it, that asshole!" Elora said. The guys left and the others went to their cubicles. "you sure you can fix it?" asked Shannon. "oh yeah you see I back them up on a flash drive just in case the computer crashed or something" Elora said with a smirk. "smart girl, just don't tell Jeff that make him sweat it out" Shannon said smiling. "oh trust me I intend to" Elora said smiling. So far this day has been interesting Shannon thought to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello my lovelies I have uploaded a new chapter I do hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review..**

Elora finished up with fixing what Jeff had done and added some last minute appointments that came up and added them to the spreadsheet. After closing the shop and cleaning up Elora was getting ready to leave when Shannon came over to her. "do you want to go grab a drink?" Shannon asked. "yeah sure sounds like fun" Elora said. Shannon smiled and he closed up and locked up the shop and they made their way over to the bar.

When they got there they saw that all of the crew plus the guys from the shop were there. "hey everyone!" Elora said. They all smiled at her. "so beautiful you still pissed at me?" Jeff asked. Elora looked over at Matt, "so Matt what do you say you and I go and get a drink?" Elora said. "sounds good sweetheart, lead the way" Matt said grinning at Jeff. "I think that is her way of telling you fuck you Jeff" Kimo said as everyone broke out in laughter.

Jeff looked at them and flipped them off. Matt and Elora made their way back to the table. They all started talking and drinking and ordered some food. Elora was starting to feel comfortable around everyone. Soon everyone was getting pretty drunk. Shannon wrapped his arm around Elora's waist and pulled her closer to him. Elora looked up him and smiled. She did not bother to move away from him she felt comfortable being close to him. Jeff had come back from the rest room and saw that Shannon had his arm around her waist.

"get your hands off my woman reject!" Jeff said to Shannon. "um excuse me? Your woman? Don't think so skittles" Elora said. "oh shit she just told him" Kimo said. "yes my woman, I claim you as mine" Jeff said. "claim I was not lost or a prize you asshole" Elora said. " I maybe an asshole but I am your asshole" Jeff said kissing her cheek. Elora smiled at him. "yea I guess you are skittles" Elora said. Jeff smiled at her and kissed her forehead and sat next to Yuk.

Shannon still had his arm around her waist when all of a sudden he felt her arm wrap around his waist. Shannon looked down at her and she was talking with Curly about something. Shannon was just happy to be holding her. Soon everyone was pretty smashed and decided it time to go. Everyone said their goodbyes and left. Shannon and Elora still holding on to each other made their way to Shannon's car. "it's late and you should not be driving why don't you stay at my place it's not far from here" Shannon said. "alright sounds good" Elora said.

Shannon smiled and drove them to his house. Elora could believe how big of a house Shannon lived in. "wow you have a beautiful house" Elora said. "thank you, come on I will give you a tour" Shannon said. Shannon unlocked his door and grabbed Elora by the hand and interlinked the hands and gave her the tour of his home. Elora found his home beautiful. "so here is the guest room, I am going to go to my room and get you something to sleep in" Shannon said. Elora nodded.

Shannon made his way to his room and came back with a shirt and shorts for her and handed them to her. Elora made her way to the restroom and changed, the shirt was pretty big on her it came down close to her knees and the shorts were really big. She decided not to wear them. She came out and Shannon was there waiting for her. "these are way too big so here" Elora said. Shannon then realized she was just in his shirt. "um well I better get to bed, I will see you in the morning and take you to your car" Shannon said. "good night Shannon" Elora said. "good night Elora" Shannon said.

Neither one of them realized that they were holding hands until Elora pulled away and Shannon pulled her into him. Elora looked up at him and he bent down and kissed her. Elora was shocked at first but soon returned his kiss. She brought her hands to his arms and he wrapped his arms around her waist as he deepened the kiss. Shannon licked her bottom lip asking for entrance. Elora opened her mouth and allowed him access. They stood their making out for a good five minutes before they broke apart breathing cupped her face and kissed her gently. "good night princess, see you in the morning" Shannon said softly.

Shannon got to the door and turned around and smiled at her and closed the door. Elora stood there touching her lips. She could believe that he had kissed her and she had kissed him back. Shannon made his way back to his room and closed his door and smiled, he finally did what he wanted to do since the first day he met her. Elora laid down on the bed and sighed. She knew she had feelings for Shannon and deep down she wanted him to kiss her now they both needed to decide where they would go from here.

Shannon woke up the following morning and made his way downstairs to the kitchen and started with putting some coffee on. He did not know what Elora would want for breakfast so he decided to wait and see what she says. Elora woke up and first thing she smelled was coffee. She made her way downstairs and found Shannon in the kitchen. "good morning" she said. Shannon turned around and smiled. "good morning to you too princess" he said.

Shannon made his way over to her and gently kissed her on the lips. "do you want some coffee?" he asked. "yes please" she said. "I didn't know what you wanted for breakfast so I figured I just wait until you woke up" he said. "do you have any oatmeal?" she asked. "yeah I do" he said as he pulled out a box of instant oatmeal. Elora laughed when she saw it. "what don't laugh I am single man I have to make it as easy as I can" he said. Elora went up to him and kissed him on the cheek and made her way over to make her oatmeal.

Once they were done with breakfast Elora made her way upstairs and changed. Shannon knocked on the door before opening it. He made his way over to the bed and sat down. "so I think we need to talk" he said. "yeah I figured that much" she said. "I want to see you out of work I like you and I hope you feel the same way" he said. Elora made her way over and sat next to him. "I would like that too very much" she said. Shannon leaned and kissed her. "I do need to tell you about my past and after that I leave it up to you if still want to see me" he said. "yeah I need to talk to you about mine too" she said. "let's go downstairs and talk" he said as he took her hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello my lovelies, here is the newest chapter ready for you to read, I hope you enjoy and and please review**

Elora and Shannon sat across from each other holding hands. Shannon took a deep breathe and started with his story. "so I am a divorced man, I have been divorced now for almost three months. My ex wife cheated on me and left me for the guy she was cheating on me with. It was hard for me we had been married for eight years and all this time I thought we were happy. Truth is she was happy with my money and my fame not me. Like Jeff and Matt I was a professional wrestler but once I got my shop opened and it started to do well I retired. For the longest time everyone kept telling me that Becky was not good for me but I did not want to hear it. When I found out she was cheating I thought my world was going to come down. I vowed right then in there that I would never fall in love or get into another relationship again. Then you came into my shop my stomach started doing flips and I just wanted to be near you. I am not going to say this is going to be easy I still have insecurities but I want to try and be in a relationship with you if you want me" Shannon said.

Elora looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I left San Francisco because I had a jealous and possessive ex boyfriend that turned stalker. He would follow me everywhere I went, park his car in front of my home and work and would show up when I was out with friends. I filed a restraining order and moved and changed my number but I knew it would not be long before he would find me again. I was always looking over my shoulder and always being scared I knew I need to leave and not look back. Your opening was my blessing in disguise and I am so glad that I took it. From the first moment you hugged me I felt something and I knew I wanted to be with you but was afraid. I am willing to try as well I know we both have our work cut out for us but we can take it day by day" she said.

"I promise you I will be here to protect you if that asshole ever finds you" he said. "funny that is what Jeff said when I told him" she said. "wait Jeff knows about him?" he asked. "yeah that night that he came over I just gotten a phone call from my best friend and she told me that he had gone to her house asking where I had moved to. I opened up to him and he told me about his past and we kinda bonded that night and he told me that I was part of the crew and they always protect each other" she said. "that is true we are tight knit group and they will protect you but I will kill him if comes near you" he said.

Elora pressed her hand on his cheek. Shannon moved closer to her and pulled her to him and kissed her. "we better go get your car, I got a text from Matt he is having a cookout later on so we need to figure what to take" he said. "ok well can we stop by the store? I can make a potato salad" she said. "sounds good babe let's go" he said as they got up off the couch and made their way out of the house.

They went and got Elora's car and they took it back to Shannon's house and then made their way to the grocery store. Once they arrived they got what they needed and went back to Shannon's house and Elora started on the potato salad. Once it was done and in his fridge she made her way to the living room. "I am going to go home and shower and change I will be back in about an hour" she said as she bent down and kissed Shannon. "alright baby see you when you get back" he said. Elora made her way to her car and drove to her apartment. Elora arrived at her apartment and went in and made her way to her bedroom and tried to decide what to wear. She finally picked out an outfit and went to the bathroom and took her shower.

Elora got ready and drove back to Shannon's house. She got to Shannon's house and went in. "baby I am back" she said. There was no answer she went into the living room and did not see him. She did the same with the kitchen and backyard, she finally made her way upstairs and to his room. She opened the door and he walked out in just a towel, he looked over and saw her. "hey baby your back I didn't hear you come in" he said. "um yeah I called you but you must have been in the shower. Uh I will wait for you downstairs" she said and hurried and close his door.

Elora put her hands over her mouth and made her way downstairs. Shannon stood there in just a towel wondering what just happened to make her leave so quickly then he realized he was just in a towel. "you dumbass!" he said to himself and he got ready. Elora went and sat on the sofa and waited for Shannon to come down. Shannon came down about ten minutes later. "baby I am sorry I did not realize I was in just a towel when you came in" he said. "no it's my fault I should have knocked before just going in" she said. "you don't need to knock baby I am sorry about that" he said. Elora smiled at him and got up and went into the kitchen. She wrapped the potato salad and they made their way over to Matt's for his cookout.

They arrived at Matt's house and made their way in. "hey everyone we are here" Shannon said. "hey ya'll made it" Matt said. "I made a potato salad" Elora said. "aww thanks sweetie but you didn't have too" Matt said. "no it's ok I did not want to come empty handed" Elora said. "well from the looks of it sweetie your hand is full" Matt said pointing to Shannon and Elora holding hands. Elora turned red and turned into Shannon's shoulder.

"come on everyone is in the backyard" Matt said laughing. They all went to the backyard and saw everyone there. "oh hell no! what did I tell you! let go of my woman!" yelled Jeff. "sorry man but as of this morning she is my woman" Shannon said. "oh so that's how it goes? You use me and get with this reject?" asked Jeff. "sorry skittles what can I say?" Elora said. "whatever! You just broke my heart" Jeff said holding his heart. Elora smacked him on the arm laughing. "hey don't you hurt her reject or I will kick your ass!" Jeff said. "you know I won't dude trust me" Shannon said.

"well you pretty much know everyone but let me introduce you to a couple of people" Jeff said as he took Elora by the hand with Shannon right behind them. "this is Talia she is Shane's girlfriend, this is Reby she is Matt's girlfriend, this is Katie she is Kimo's wife, and this is is Jess she is Yuk's girlfriend" Jeff said. "it's nice to meet you all I am Elora" Elora said. "she is my girlfriend" Shannon said. They all looked at Shannon in shock. "it's nice to meet you and welcome to the crew" Talia said walking over and giving her a hug. Elora hugged her and smiled at her.

"baby come here for a sec" Shannon said. Elora walked over to him. " this is my girlfriend Elora, baby this is Bailey she is Corey's girlfriend, and this is Mya she is Dane wife, this is Kayla she is Jake's wife, and this is Rachel she is Shane's wife" Shannon said. "hello nice to meet you" Elora said smiling. Soon everyone started drinking and Shannon was over with Matt and Jeff helping them cook. Elora noticed that the crew's girls were in one circle and the shop's girls were in another. Elora decided to spend time with each of them. She made her way over to the shop girls first. "so you're the one to get Shannon smiling again" Rachel said. "yeah it's good to see him happy again and having fun" Bailey said. " he has been through alot" Mya said. "I know all about it he told me, and we are taking slow not rushing into anything" Elora said. "that is good don't rush it let it happen on it's own" Rachel said. Elora stayed talking them for awhile long them made her way to the crew.

"so you work for Shannon at his shop?" Talia said. "yeah I do" Elora said. "well did you know what he did for a living? Are you with him because of who he is and who he hangs with?" Reby said. "actually no I did not know anything about Shannon or the rest of the guys" Elora said. "Shannon is a great guy and we don't want to see him hurt again we look for each other and our own" Talia said. "well you don't have to worry about me hurting him" Elora said. "so I heard from Kimo that you relocated to work at the shop" Katie said trying to change the subject. "um yeah I used to live in San Francisco and was ready for a change" Elora said.

"wow San Francisco big city, what a big adjustment for you to go from big city to small town?" asked Katie. "a bit but I really like it here, it's just what I needed" Elora said. "well do you work tomorrow?" asked Katie. "no I don't I am off tomorrow" Elora said. "well we are doing lunch tomorrow why don't you join us?" Katie asked. Talia and Reby just looked at her. "You know I would love to but Rachel, Mya and Bailey asked me to join them for lunch maybe another time" Elora said. "yeah for sure. Hey you are part of the crew right?" Katie said. Elora smiled at her.

Elora excused herself and made her way back to Rachel, Mya and Bailey. "so how did it go with those ones did they go Mean Girl on your ass" Rachel said. "somewhat, Katie seems to be the nice one she asked me to join them for lunch tomorrow and the other two looked at her like she had two heads" Elora said. The girls busted up laughing. "what did you say?" asked Mya. "well I kinda told them that I already agreed to go to lunch with you all" Elora said. "sounds like girls lunch" Bailey said smiling.

"food is done your fuckers!" yelled Matt. Soon everyone made their way over. Shannon had already made a plate for him and Elora. They all sat and ate and talked. "girl your potato salad is the bomb" Yuk said. "thank you Yuk" Elora said. "for sure this is bombass" Johnny Yow said. Elora smiled at him. "girl they are right is an amazing salad" Rachel said. "thanks Rach" Elora said. "Jeff! slow down with that potato salad!" Elora yelled at Jeff. Jeff flipped her off and stuck his tongue out at her. "no sweetie wait until later then kick his ass" Matt said.

Elora nodded, after a while everyone was drinking some more relaxed. Elora saw Jeff talking with Kimo, Curly, Yuk and Corey. Elora made her way over and tackled him down to the floor. Everyone started laughing at them as they watched Elora beat the hell out of Jeff. Soon Kimo pulled Elora from him. "dude she just handed you your ass!" Kimo said laughing. Jeff flipped him off. Elora stood there laughing at him. "what's wrong skittles? did I give you a boo boo?" asked Elora. "just wait beautiful I will get you back when you least expect it" Jeff said smiling. Shannon went over and wrapped his arms around Elora's waist and kissed her on the cheek. "good job baby" he whispered. Elora turned her head and kissed him on the lips. After a few hours Shannon asked Elora if she wanted to leave and she nodded. They said their goodbyes and Rachel, Mya and Bailey told her where they would meet up tomorrow for lunch.

"so you are having lunch with the girls tomorrow?" asked Shannon. "yeah, Katie asked me to join them but Talia and Reby looked at like she had two heads so I told them I had already made plans with Rachel and them" Elora said. "Talia and Reby can come off like bitches but they are not they are really cool girls, get to know them" Shannon said. "I will I told them next time I would join them" Elora said.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello all here is the latest chapter I do hope you all enjoy it...**

Shannon and Elora got back to Shannon's home. "so are you going to stay here or go home?" he asked. "I am going to go home but I will see you tomorrow?" she asked. "you know you will baby, have a good night" he said as he bent down and kissed her. Elora touched his cheek and kissed him on the lips and made her way to her car. Once she got home she changed into her pajamas and sat on her bed when she got a text alert.

 _hey how is hicktown? - jay_

 _it's good I really like it here - elora_

 _well I am hoping to get down there sometime next month - jay_

 _that will be great I can't wait to see you - elora_

 _so anything you want to tell me? - jay_

 _well me and Shannon are together - elora_

 _that was fast - jay_

 _yes but we are taking it slow - elora_

 _did you tell him about Jason? - jay_

 _yes I did, I had too I did not want him to find out from someone else - elora_

 _just be careful and don't rush into anything ok - jay_

 _I won't trust me - elora_

 _ok well goodnight - jay_

 _night night - elora_

With that she was ready to go to bed when she got another text alert

 _just wanted to tell you goodnight baby - shannon_

 _night babe - elora_

 _I miss you - shannon_

 _aww I miss you too get some sleep baby - elora_

 _alright baby night - shannon_

Elora smiled and went to bed. Elora woke up the following morning and got ready, she heard a knock on her door and went to go answer it. She opened her door to find Jeff standing there. "hey gorgeous how are you this morning?" Jeff asked. "pretty good and you?" Elora said. "not bad, you have some coffee?" Jeff said. "oh my god! Is that the only reason why you are here?" Elora asked laughing as they made their way to her kitchen. She poured them both some coffee and sat on the kitchen table.

"so you and Shannon?" Jeff said. "yup me and Shannon" Elora said. "did you tell him about your ex?" Jeff asked. "yes I did before we made it official and I told him that you knew too" Elora said. "oh that must have made him feel better knowing that I know" Jeff said. "he knows that we had a talk and since then you and I have become closer" Elora said. "did he tell you about his past?" Jeff asked. "you mean about him being married and how it ended? Yes he told me" Elora said. "good as long as you both were honest with each other" Jeff said. "we were and we are not rushing into anything skittles we are taking things slow" Elora said. "I am glad beautiful you both deserve to be happy" Jeff said smiling at her.

"so what are you plans for today?" Jeff asked. "well I am going to lunch with Rachel, Bailey, Kayla and Mya" Elora said. "why are you not going to lunch with the crew girls?" Jeff asked. "Katie asked me but Talia and Reby looked her like she had two heads, I don't think they like me very much and Jess was with her man when we were talking" Elora said. "oh don't let them get to you, they are pretty cool once you get to know them" Jeff said. "I will don't worry but hey I need to get ready to meet the girls" Elora said. "alright gorgeous I will see you later" Jeff said giving her a hug and kiss on the forehead and walking out of her apartment.

Elora met up with the girls for lunch not to far from Gas Chamber Inc, they all get settled and ordered their lunch. "so tell us more about you?" Bailey said. "well I used to live in San Francisco and well I had a really bad relationship and after that I decided it was time for a move and change" Elora said. "oh wow well good for you to be strong enough to move like you did" Rachel said. "I thought it would be harder but you know it wasn't as bad as I thought" Elora said. "well we are glad that you here" Mya said. Elora smiled at them as their lunch arrived.

They were having a great time talking and laughing when she saw the crew girls walk in. "oh lord give us strength" Mya said. "hey Elora how are you" Katie said. "pretty good how are all of you" Elora said. "we are good thank you" Katie said. "hey I am sorry we did not get a chance to talk and get to know each other do you want to get together later do some shopping?" Jess said. "um yeah sure what time?" Elora said. "how about four? sounds good we can meet up at Yuk's house" Jess said. "I don't know where he lives so can I get the address and I can meet you" Elora said. Jess gave her the address and they said their goodbyes.

"so you are going to go shopping with the Mean Girls" Kayla said. "yeah I should try and get to know them" Elora said. "good luck with that you are gonna need it" Mya said as they all started laughing. They left the restaurant and decided to go surprise they guys at the shop since it was not far they all decided to walk. They walked into the shop and found Jeff there. "oh now this is nice, you all come to see me?" Jeff asked. "don't kid yourself Hardy" Mya said. "now that hurts but I know my woman here came to see me" Jeff said putting his arm around Elora's shoulder. "yeah because I knew you were going to be here" Elora said.

Just then the guys made their way into the shop. "hey baby this is a surprise" Shannon said going over to her and kissing her. "hey don't kiss or touch my woman in front of me" Jeff said. "whatever dude get over it" Shannon said kissing her one more time before taking her to his office. Once they got to his office he wrapped his arms around her waist. "so how was lunch with the girls?" he asked. "it was good I had a good time with them" she said. "so what are your plans for later?" he asked. "well I am meeting up with Katie, Talia, Reby and Jess to go shopping" she said. "oh cool well let me know when you are done and we can spend some time together" he said. "alright I will text you once we are done" she said. Shannon smiled at her and kissed her, he had just deepened the kiss when someone pounded on the door. "you better not be doing anything with my woman in there" Jeff yelled. Shannon and Elora laughed and opened the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all here is the newest chapter I do hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review...**

Jeff stood there with a smile on his face when Shannon opened the door. They walked out to the front with everyone. "well I better get going I have to go meet up the girls to go shopping" Elora said as she went over to Shannon and gave him a kiss. "alright baby have fun and text me when you're done" Shannon said. Elora nodded as she made her way out. "you really like her don't you?" asked Bailey. "yeah I do really like her" Shannon said. "it's good to see you happy Shannon that is all we want for you" Rachel said. "yeah and I think she just maybe what you need" Kayla said. "just remember that she is MY WOMAN you hurt her Reject and I will kick your ass" Jeff said. "dude she is my woman now you need to go find your own, and yeah Kay she might be just what I need" Shannon said smiling.

Elora found Yuk's house and got off her car and went and knocked on the door. "hey sweetpea get your ass in here, the girls are here" Yuk said. "thanks" Elora said as she made her way in and Yuk guided her to the living room. "hey you made it, let's get ready to go" Jess said. Katie came over to her and gave her a hug. Talia and Reby just rolled their eyes. "yeah this is going to going to be alot of fun" Elora thought to herself.

They got to the mall and they went into different stores. Elora found some cute stuff that she bought and found a cute wallet that said "Reject" and came with a chain and decided to buy it for Shannon. "hey what do you have there?" Katie said with Jess. "it's a wallet I am getting for Shannon" Elora said while showing it to them. "oh sweet he is going to love it" Jess said. Which made Elora smile. She paid for the wallet and they made their way to the food court for some coffee.

They ordered their coffee and sat down. "man we have only been at this two hours and I am tired" Katie said. "yeah I am pretty tired myself" Jess said. Elora sat there and drank her coffee. "ok since no one is going to say something I will" Reby said. The girls all looked over at Reby. "we know that you are new here and all but let's get one thing straight, we all care about Shannon and we don't want to see him hurt again. So if your plans are to get with him for his money or for his fame let me be the first to tell you that I will send you back where you came from" Reby said. "well thank you for being upfront and honest with me Reby and let me tell you that I am not with Shannon for his money or fame, I did not even know what he did for a living and until he told me. I understand that you all are looking out for his best interest but you don't have to worry about me hurting him" Elora said. "you need to see where we are coming from, we were there when his ex wife left him and how much it hurt him he did not leave his house only to go to work we were all worried for him" Talia said. "trust me I know what he is going through and know that I would never do that to him, we had a long talk about this and we are not rushing into anything we are taking things slow and letting them progress on their own" Elora said.

"he seems happy with you, he is smiling and hanging out with the crew again it's good to see the old Shannon back" Jess said. Elora smiled. "hey let's go girls night out on Friday night" Katie said. "hell yeah! we call get ready at Matt's house since his house is bigger and we have more room" Reby said. "sounds good Elora you in?" Talia asked. "um yeah sure" Elora said smiling. They clapped their hands and finished their coffee and went looking for outfits for Friday.

"girl you need to get something hot" Talia said. "um ok what do you suggest?" Elora asked. "don't let her choose your outfit she will have you looking like her" Katie said laughing. "come on I will help you" Jess said. Jess picked out a couple of outfits and gave them to Elora which she took to the dressing room. "um guys I don't know about these" Elora said. "just try them on and let us see them" Jess said. Elora sighed and tried them on. The girls were in shock on how she looked, they finally chose an outfit and Elora paid for it and they made their way back to Yuk's house.

Elora texted Shannon and told him that she was leaving Yuk's house and she was going to her home. Shannon texted back and told her he would meet her there. Elora said her goodbyes and told the girls she would see them Friday at Matt's house. Elora got to her house and took all of her bags that she got into her room and started to put them away. "baby where are you?" yelled Shannon. "I'm in my room" yelled Elora. Shannon made his way over to her room. "hey baby how did shopping with the girls go?" he asked. "it went ok, we are having girls night on Friday" she said. "well that sounds like fun" he said. "yeah we are all meeting up at Matt's house to get ready" she said. "well that sounds like fun, I am glad you are getting to know the girls" he said as he moved over to her and kissed her.

Once Elora was done she went into the kitchen to make some dinner for both of them, Shannon kept her company while she cooked, they laughed and talked while she was cooking. Once it was done she set the table and they sat down to eat. "this is really good baby" he said. "thanks baby I am glad you like it" she said. They made some small talk during dinner, once they were done they cleared the table and washed dishes and made their way over to the sofa.

They sat on the sofa cuddling for a while and made out, soon Shannon was pulling Elora on his lap and had his hands on her waist. Soon Shannon broke the kiss, "I think we better stop I don't want us to rush into anything" he said. "ok if you want to stop" she said. "baby it's not that I don't want to it's just I want us to take out time we have a long time to get to that level. I want us to know each other and have a relationship not one that is just based on sex" he said. "I understand baby I do" she said as she kissed him. Shannon got up and made his way to the door. "I will see you tomorrow at work baby" he said as he kissed her one last time and left her apartment.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovelies here is the newest chapter I do hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review**

Elora woke up the following morning and got ready for work. She arrived at Gas Chamber Inc before Shannon. She had a key that he had given her so she opened up and got everything set up. "good morning Elora" Corey said. "good morning Corey how are you?" Elora asked. "not bad how about you?" Corey asked. "I am doing good" Elora said. Corey smiled at her and went to the back to get the supplies he needed for the day. "I hate fucking mornings! I hate them!" Dane said as he walked in. "well there is some fresh brewed coffee in the back" Elora said. "you are my goddess!" Dane said. "yeah don't let Mya hear you say that she will kick your ass" Elora said laughing. "don't tell Katie but I think I love you" Jake said. "hey that is my girlfriend you are taking too" Shannon said. "dude she made coffee FRESH COFFEE I love her" Jake said. "baby you made coffee?" Shannon asked. "um yeah there was coffee, coffee pot so I made some" Elora said. "baby you are a godsend" Shannon said. "umm ok why?" Elora said. "well five guys and all we do is burn coffee or make it explode" Shane said. "ok I don't want to know" Elora said laughing.

Shannon came over and kissed her and made his way to the back for some coffee. "oh baby this coffee is the bomb,you are a keeper" Shannon said. "well it's nice to know you are just keeping me for my coffee" Elora said. "see I told you he was only using you, I would never use you for your coffee" Jeff said. "yeah Jeff you would use me for my computer skills" Elora said. Jeff shrugged his shoulders and made his way to the back for coffee.

They day went well soon it was time for Elora to print out the end of the day appointments and leave them for the guys. Once she was done with that she turned off the computer and waited for Shannon and they closed up and left. They went back to Shannon's house and had some dinner and watched some tv until they fell asleep on the couch.

A few days had past and now it was Friday, Elora had taken her outfit with her and kept in her trunk. At the end of the day she waited for Shannon and they made their way out of the shop. "well I see you tomorrow baby" Elora said. "I will see you at Matt's house before you leave" Shannon said. Elora smiled and kissed him and drove over to Matt's house.

She arrived at Matt's house and knocked on the door. "hey sweetie they are upstairs second door on the right" Matt said. Elora made her way to the room. "hey you're here, go ahead and take a shower and we will help you with your hair and makeup. Elora went in and took a shower and came out dressed Reby did her hair and Talia did her makeup once they were done Katie and Jess looked at her with their mouths open. "girl we are going to have to keep our eyes on you tonight and keep the horn dogs away" Jess said. Elora blushed and looked away she could not believe that she let them do this.

Reby,Jess, Talia and Katie finished getting ready while all the guys were downstairs. "so are you cool with letting her go out with the girls tonight?": asked Yuk. "yeah why wouldn't I they are my girls and they would not let her get into anything" Shannon said. "yeah but you know how they get when they start drinking and we are not there tonight" Matt said. "yeah they said no guys allowed so we are screwed" Shane said.

Just then the girls made their way downstairs. Elora was hesitant on coming down but Talia grabbed her by the hand and lead her down. All the guys looked at their girls with their mouths open. Shannon looked at Elora in shock. He could not believe just how hot she looked at that moment. "well guys it is time for us to get going so you boys have fun, you know we will" katie said as she grabbed Elora and they made their way out. She wanted to say goodbye to Shannon but didn't. She turned around and looked at him and just smiled.

"man we are so fucking screwed right now, dude no disrespect but your girl looked fucking hot bro" Matt said. "and she is going out to a club surrounded by guys that are gonna be hitting on her left and right. She has a fine body hot damn!" Jeff said. "dude I don't need you all telling how hot my girlfriend looked I could see that for myself" Shannon said.

"oh my god did you see the look on the guys faces when we came down. Priceless" Talia said. "oh no did you see the look on Shannon's face when he saw Elora? That was priceless" Jess said. "you guys are so bad" Elora said. "yup and we are gonna get worse tonight" Reby said. Elora did not know what tonight was going to hold but she had to be opened minded for it no matter what happened.

"dude I think we should just go to the club" Shane said. "yeah I agree with hurricane let's go to the club" Jeff said. "if we go then the girls are going to think that we don't trust them and they are going to get pissed at us" Matt said. "yeah they will and I just got with Elora I don't need her mad at me" Shannon said. "well then guys we are screwed here at home" Yuk said.

They got to the club and made their way inside they found a table and sat down and ordered some drinks. Soon they were dancing and drinking and having a good time. Elora was starting to be comfortable with the girls and having a good time. Soon the girls were full out drunk and dancing, some guys came over and started grinding on Talia and Reby and they were grinding back. When they started to get touchy they pushed them off and told them to get lost. They kept bugging them and they looked like they ready to pounce on them. Elora made her way over and grabbed the girls by their hands and lead them back to the table. "thanks girl we were about bust some ass out there" Talia said. "I know that is why I went to get you guys" Elora said laughing as they all took another shot.

They guys played pool, video games and drank but could not get their minds off the girls. They ordered some food and ate wondering how the girls were doing and what they were doing. "you know it's not doing any good if all we are going to do is sit here and think about what they are doing" Kimo said. "yeah let's go to the bar and get some drinks and chill" Johnny said. "sounds like a good idea" Jeff said. Soon they all went to the bar to chill and get their minds off the girls.

The girls were taking shots and laughing and having a good time. "you know I am glad we did this and got to know you Elora you are really part of the crew" Talia said. "yeah sorry for being such a bitch" Reby said. "it's ok, I understand why you all were closed off I would be too, and I am glad we got to know each other too" Elora said. Katie came back with more shots and soon they were back on the dance floor.

They guys made their way to the bar and had some drinks and loosened up a bit. "hey man how is going?" Corey asked with Bailey. "pretty good just here with the guys having some drinks" Shannon said. "where is Elora?" asked Bailey. "girls night out with the crew girls, no guys allowed" Shannon said. "and you let her go out with those crazy girls?" asked Bailey. "babe come on be nice" Corey said. "I am being nice, last time they had girls night at the club when we were there they ended up dancing on the bar table ALL OF THEM!" said Bailey. "fuck!" Shannon said. "hey relax it will be ok Elora will keep them grounded" Corey said. Shannon nodded. After an hour they decided to go home and wait for them to come home.

"ok I am too drunk to drive can any of you bitches drive?" asked Reby. The girls nodded no so which meant they had to go in a taxi. They had a couple of more shots and got into an awaiting taxi and made their way back to Matt's house. Soon they arrived at Matt's house they all pitched in for the ride and soon stumbled their way up to the house. Reby got out her key and tried to open the door. When she could not do it Jess tried with no luck, Talia tried and no luck, Katie looked at the key and shook her head no. Elora sighed and took the key she was trying to put the key in when Jeff opened the door and all five girls fell to the floor.

"crap! I knew it, hey guys I am going to need some help over here!" Jeff shouted. Soon the guys made their way over as Jeff was trying to help the girls up. The girls were laughing so hard they could not get up they tried to help each other and ended up pulling themselves back down to the floor laughing. Shannon went over and helped Elora looked at him for a minute and smiled. "hey you look just like my boyfriend, has anyone ever told you that you look like Shannon Moore?" Elora said slurring.

The guys wanted to laugh but Shannon just shot them a look. "I would not put you're hands on my waist buddy I am a married woman at least I think I am" Katie said. Kimo shook his head. "oh shit we are home" Reby said. "oh thank god I was wondering who was holding me" Jess said. Elora looked at Shannon, "hey baby is that really you?" Elora asked. "yeah it's me, come on I will take you home" Shannon said. "hey Matt I will come for her car tomorrow" Shannon said. "I can take it, Yuk follow me to Reject's house" Jeff said.

Once they got to Shannon's house, Jeff gave Shannon Elora's keys. "have fun and see you tomorrow" Jeff said. Shannon took Elora into the house and took her upstairs to his bed. He undressed her and put her to bed, she passed out once he put her into bed. Shannon knew she was going to wake up with a hangover tomorrow, he got undressed and put on his pajama bottoms and went to bed beside her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone sorry for the late chapter it was a busy weekend but I do hope you all enjoy the latest chapter.**

Elora woke up the following morning with a huge headache. She groaned as she put her hands to her head and opened her eyes, she felt a pair of arms around her and turned around quickly to see it was Shannon. She looked under the blankets and saw she was just in her underwear. She sat up on the bed and Shannon woke up. "good morning, how are you feeling?" he asked. "my head hurts and I have a major hangover. How did I get to your house?" she asked. "well you all got home about 3am could not unlock the door, Jeff opened the door and you all fell in. I brought you back to my place and Jeff followed in your car" he said. "oh man I don't remember coming home although I could have sworn I saw someone that looked exactly like you last night" she said. Shannon laughed at her. "cause that was me baby you told me that when I picked you up off Matt's floor. Elora just put her hands on her face and Shannon laughed harder.

It had been a couple of months and things were going good with Elora and Shannon. They spend a lot time together but she would also spend time with the crew girls and shop girls, all of girls had become her best friends. Jaylen had said she was going to come and see her and never came through. Elora was starting to wonder if she was ever going to see best friend, she really did miss her. She had left her messages and texts but she never did reply to any of them.

One night Elora and Shannon were at his home and they were watching tv in his bed Elora had her head on his chest making circles on his stomach. Shannon looked down at her and kissed her, Shannon soon deepened the kiss and turned her over so that he was now on top of her. He started kissing down her neck and collarbone and back up her neck to her mouth. Elora reached for his shirt and they broke the kiss so she could pull his shirt off, soon Shannon had taken her shirt off too.

"baby are you sure you want to do this?" he asked her. "yes I am sure. I am ready" she said. That is all Shannon needed to continue his attack on her neck and made love to her. After their love making Elora had her head on his chest when he put his hand on her chin and had her look up at him. "move in with me, you are pretty much here all the time anyway. There is no sense in you paying for an apartment when you are hardly there. What do you say baby, move in with me" he said. Elora looked at him in shock, this was not something she expected him to say.

After a while Elora looked at him. "yes I will move in with you" she said smiling. "baby you don't know how happy you just made me, I love you" he said. Elora realizing what he said looked him with tears in her eyes. "god help me Shannon but I love you too so much" she said. With that Shannon kissed her again and made love to her once again.

They guys had helped Elora move her stuff to Shannon house and got settled into her new home with Shannon, she decided to cook them all dinner since they had been moving all day. Once they brought the last of her stuff she called out to them. "hey guys dinner's ready go get cleaned up and come on down" she yelled at them. They all looked at each other and made their way into the kitchen and cleaned up. Elora had already put the food on the table. They guys made their way to the table and started eating.

"aww man Shannon if she ever leaves you I am going to ask her to marry me, this food is the bomb" Johnny said. "don't hold your breathe dude" Shannon said. "this is really good sweetie thank you for cooking" Matt said. "well it is the least I could do for you guys since you moved all my stuff here" Elora said. "hey if you need anything done I will do it as long you pay me back in home cooked food" Jeff said. "skittles that is why I love you" Elora said. "hey what about me?" Shannon asked. "I love you too baby" Elora said. "hey none of that gushy shit at the table I am trying to eat" Jeff said. They all laughed and continued eating.

A few weeks later Elora was at the shop and was on the phone when someone came in. "hi welcome to Gas Chamber Inc how can I help you?" asked Elora. "yeah hi I have a 1pm appointment with Shannon under Rebecca" she said. "oh yeah here you are go ahead and have a seat I will let Shannon know you are here" Elora said. The girl just glared at Elora and took a seat. Elora got up and went to Shannon's office he was in there with Corey. "hey baby you're 1pm is here and let me warn you she seems to be a bitch" she said. "alright baby thank you for the warning I will be out soon" he said as he got up and kissed her. Elora smiled and made her way back to the front. "Shannon will be out shortly" Elora said smiling at her. The girl just rolled her eyes at her.

Shannon and Corey made their way out to the front they were laughing at something when they both stopped dead in their tracks. "what the hell are you doing here?" Shannon asked. "I have an appointment with you" she said smiling. "well Shane, Jake or Dane can take you and if not them then you can leave" Shannon said. "don't be like that, I booked my appointment with you Shan" she said. Elora looked at them not knowing what was going on. "you know what you can leave get the hell out and don't come bacK' Shannon said as he went back to his office. I think you better leave" Corey said. "I will leave but I will back for what is mine" she said as she walked out. "ok what was that about and who is she?" Elora said. "that was Becky…. Shannon's ex wife" Corey said.

Elora stood there in shock. "his ex wife? Why would she come back here?" Elora asked. "I don't know honey but you better check on Shannon I am going to call Jeff and Matt" Corey said. Elora nodded and made her way back to his office. When she walked in he was sitting in his chair with his face in his hands. Elora kneeled down in front of him. "baby you ok?" she asked. "I don't know why she was here or what she wants just seeing her made me so angry" he said. "well I think that could be a common reaction to see an ex" she said. " baby I am just glad you are here with me I love you" he said. "I love you too and I am not going anywhere" she said as she got up and hugged him.

Jeff and Matt arrived about twenty minutes later. "dude you ok? Corey called us and told us Becky showed up here" Matt said. "yeah I am ok it was shock to see her but I told her to go" Shannon said. "the question is why was she here to begin with" Jeff said. "I don't know but I could care less" Shannon said. "well I am going to meet up with the crew girls for lunch, baby you going to be ok?" she asked. "yeah I am going to be fine I have them here go have fun with lunch I will see you when you come back" Shannon said as he kissed her. Elora got her purse and left the shop.

Elora met up with the girls and sat down. "hey girlie what is going on?" asked Talia. "well you are not going to believe who came into the shop a while ago" Elora said. "who came into the shop?" asked Katie. "Becky did" Elora said. "oh hell no! that bitch showed up? What did Shannon do?" Reby said. "well she came in she had an appointment with him and when I went to get him he was shocked and mad and kicked her out and walked to his office, it was Corey who told me who she was" Elora said.

"that bitch has some nerve showing up after all this time she better not think if starting any shit with Shannon" Jess says. "hey don't worry about her, remember Shannon loves you, You guys live together and you both have a strong bond that not even that bitch can break" Katie said. Elora nodded. They ate their lunch and they walked Elora back to the shop. Shannon was there with Jake,Dane, Corey, Matt, Jeff and Kimo when Becky came back into the shop.

"what the fuck do you want! Get out your not welcome here!" Jeff said. "shut up rainbow freak I am not here to talk to you" Becky said. Jeff got up but Matt pulled him back down to the seat. "what do you want Becky?" asked Shannon. "I made a mistake when I cheated on you. I should have never done it and I am sorry, I still love you and I want us to work things out and get back together" Becky said as she made her way over to Shannon and kissed him. Just at the point Elora and girls walked in. Elora saw them kissing and turned around and walked out.

Shannon pushed her off. "what the hell are thinking? I have a girlfriend that I love and we live together! Get out Becky and don't come back" Shannon said. "What slut are you with one of these skanks right here" Becky said. "bitch you better be careful you are talking too I will whip your ass!" Talia yelled at her. "please none of you are in my league" Becky said as she walked out. "what the fuck was that about Shannon! Why the fuck were you kissing her!" yelled Reby.

Jeff caught up with Elora. "beautiful wait!" Jeff yelled. Elora stopped and fell into Jeff's arms. "why did she have to come back now skittles, we were happy" Elora cried. "I don't know gorgeous but hear him out" Jeff said. "they were kissing what is there to explain" Elora said. "because he pushed her away and yelled at her for kissing him" Jess said. Elora and Jeff turned around to face her. "he told her that he had a girlfriend,and they lived together and that he loved her" Jess said. "he said that" Elora said through her tears. "yes girlie he did" Jess said smiling.

"you got bigger things bro, Elora came in just as she kissed you and ran out" Matt said. Shannon looked over at him. "I need to find her and explain to her that I did not kiss her" Shannon said. "Jeff went after her when she ran out and Jess followed after" Corey said. "fuck I need to find her, I can't lose her I love her too much" Shannon said.

Elora, Jeff and Jess made their way back to the shop but went in through the back. Elora went into Shannon's office and Jess and Jeff went to the front. Shannon saw them both and looked to see if he saw Elora. "she is in your office waiting to talk to you" Jeff said. Shannon made his way over to his office and opened the door to find Elora there waiting for him, "baby let me explain I did not kiss her, I pushed her off when she kissed me and I told her that I had a girlfriend and we lived together and that I loved her, please you have to believe me" Shannon said.

"I believe you baby, Jess came out and told me what had happened but why is she back baby?" she asked. "she said that she still loved me and that she made a mistake cheating on me and she wants us to work things out" he said. "and do you want to get together with her?" she asked. "no baby I want you and only you, I love you baby" he said as he went over to her and pulled her into a kiss. Elora wrapped her arms around his neck and he deepened the kiss. "I love you so much baby" he whisperd. "I love you too" she whispered back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello all here is the latest chapter I hope you all enjoy it**

Elora and Shannon came out of his office up to the front. "everything ok with you guys?" asked Corey. "yeah everything is fine" Elora said. "do we need to find this bitch and kick her ass?" asked Talia. "no you don't need to go that far but thanks Talia" Elora said. The girls left and everyone went back to work. Although she told Shannon that everything was fine she could not shake the feeling that this was far from over.

Elora was putting in the last of the appointments when the door opened and she looked up to see Becky was back. Elora sighed as she got up from her chair. "can I help you?" asked Elora. "get Shannon out here now?" she said. "what do you want now Becky. I thought Shannon told you to leave and not come back" Corey said. "well I am not leaving until I talk to him so get his ass out here now?" Becky said. Just as she said that Shannon had come out from his office.

"what the fuck are you doing back here! I thought I told you that I did not want you to come here!" yelled Shannon. "you can yell all you want but you know what I know the truth" Beck said. "what in hell would that truth be, please tell me I would like to know" Shannon said. "you can fool are your friends but you can't fool me Shannon. You still love me and want me I can see it in your eyes and this slut that you are with it don't last trust me" Becky said.

"you have really lost your fucking mind haven't you. I DON'T LOVE YOU! How many times do I need to tell you this, I am in love with someone else and we live together and we are happy" Shannon said. "you expect me to believe that you fell in love with someone already? Please! I heard how you have been since I left you and filed for divorce, this new thing that you have is just a fling it don't mean anything. You just keep telling yourself that you love her because we all know it's not true she is just someone there to keep my bed warm but I am back now" Becky said.

Elora had heard enough she grabbed her purse and left the shop, she heard Jeff calling after her but she got in car and left. "SHIT! FUCK!" yelled Jeff as he went back to the shop. "You know you can tell yourself that Becky if that is what you need to sleep at night, and yeah you are right I was a mess after the divorce but then my girlfriend came into my life and she changed all of that. When I am not with her I miss and want to be with her and when I am with her I don't want to let her go, she is my everything and I will be damned if I let you or anyone else take that away from me! So get the fuck out of my shop!" Shannon yelled as Jeff held the door open. Becky stomped out.

Elora drove all the way to Raleigh and pulled into a hotel, she paid for her room and went in and sat on the floor and cried. Could Becky be right? Is she just a fling? Or a rebound? Could Shannon still have feelings for Becky? Just these thoughts made Elora cry all over again. She grabbed her phone and tried Jaylen again she prayed she would answer.

" _hey I am so sorry I have not returned your calls I have been overseas and just got back" Jaylen said._

" _I am booking a flight to come there I really need you" Elora said._

" _sweetie what is wrong? Why are you crying?" Jaylen asked_

" _I will tell you when I get there ok" Elora said._

" _ok text me once you booked your flight" Jaylen said and hung up._

Elora got on the phone and booked her flight to San Francisco for the following day. She had missed calls from everyone she knew she would have to call them back eventually but dreaded calling them. She called the one person who she knew would not judge her and would understand.

" _oh thank god you called. Do you know how worried everyone is? Shannon is going crazy not knowing where you are" Katie said_

" _please don't tell anyone that you are talking to me I don't want them to know" Elora said._

" _um ok why?" Katie asked_

" _because I know that they are going to say and right now I just want to hear any of it" Elora said._

" _ok where are you? Can I come to you?" Katie asked_

" _um yeah but can you do me a favor can you go to the house and pack bag a bag for me with a couple days of clothes without them knowing I am here in Raleigh I am going away for a while" Elora said._

" _ok I can do that but when I get there we will talk" Katie said._

" _ok I will text you my hotel info and Katie thank you" Elora said and hung up_

Katie got her clothes in a duffle bag and threw it out the window and heard footsteps so she pretended to be leaving another voicemail to Elora. "she is not answering you either" Shannon said. "um nope but I will keep trying" Katie said. "god I just wish I knew where she was at?" Shannon said as the tears came down. "Oh Shannon I am so sorry you are going through this, we will find her but for now I need to go. Something came up with work and I need to go to Raleigh to deal with it" Katie said as she went over and hugged Shannon and walked out.

Katie left the house and went to the side to grab the duffle bag and made the trip to Raleigh to see Elora and get some answers. She just hoped that she could convince Elora to come back to Whispering Pines with her and back to Shannon. She had texted Kimo and told him that something came up with work and she had to go to Raleigh but she would be back late. This had to work for both Elora and Shannon.

Katie got the hotel and knocked on the door, Elora opened the door and let her in. "so you want to tell me why you are running?" Katie said. "I am scared Katie what if what Becky said was true what if I am just a fling and he don't really love me" Elora said through her tears. "she said that because she is mad that he has moved on. You are not a fling. He truly loves you and it is killing him not knowing where you are at. He broke down and cried, what does that tell you" Katie said.

Elora wiped her tears away. "i just need to get away to clear my head and really think if this is what I really want" Elora said. "you know you are breaking Shannon's heart by doing this right? Look how long it took him to open up and love again" Katie said. "that is just it Katie I don't want to hurt him I love him so much but what if he does want Becky back" Katie said. "not happening trust me" Katie said. "I will be gone just a few day I am going to San Francisco to see my best friend and talk to her I promise I will be back" Elora said. "alright but you know I will have to tell Shannon that you are gone right?" Katie said. "yeah but can you at least wait until tomorrow after I have left" Elora said. "yeah I guess I can do that, but remember you have friends and family here that love you and will do anything for you. Your friends you made here are you family even those crazy crew girls" Katie said. Elora laughed at her and hugged her. Katie knew that going back and telling Shannon that Elora had gone would kill him but she could see it was killing Elora too.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello all here is a new chapter I will be uploading another chapter as well. I hope you all enjoy them...**

Katie got back to Whispering Pines pretty late and got home and went straight to bed. "so you want to tell me where you really went?" asked Kimo. "what do you mean?" asked Katie. "well I know you did not have a work thing so where did you really go?" Kimo asked. "I went to see Elora she is leaving to San Francisco for a couple of days" Katie said. "fuck this going to kill Shannon did you try and get her to stay" Kimo asked. "I tried but I think what Becky said really scared her and she thinks Becky may have some merit to what she said so maybe going away for a couple of days maybe good for her" Katie said. "well let's hope she comes back to Shannon he is broken without her" Kimo said.

The following morning Elora got up and went to the airport to catch her flight to San Francisco she figured now was a better time than any to text Shannon.

 **hey I am going away for awhile please don't try and find me, I need this time to think things out by myself I will back before the weekend - elora**

 **please don't do this please come home so we can talk this out. I love you baby please come back - shannon**

 **I can't Shannon I am sorry please don't try and contact me I will contact you once I am back goodbye - elora**

Shannon looked at the last text from Elora and threw his phone and slumped to the floor and cried. Jeff walked in and saw Shannon. "bro you ok is Elora ok?" asked Jeff. "she left, she won't tell me where she is and wants space and time. What am I going to do? I can lose her I will be broken without her" Shannon said. "it will be ok don't worry" Jeff said.

Jeff knew where she had gone and he needed to go there and make it right for both his best friends sake. He told Shannon he would see him later and Katie came in. "she contacted you didn't she?" Katie asked. "you knew she was leaving?" Shannon asked. "I went to see her yesterday and she told me, I tried to get her to stay but she wouldn't" Katie said. "I need to get to her Kat" Shannon said. "it's too late Shannon she is gone. She is scared that what Becky said is true and she is freaking out about it and needs time to think things out" Katie said. "well it's not true I love her" Shannon said. "I know you do but give her this time and tell her or show her when she comes back" Katie said as she left Shannon's home.

Elora arrived in San Francisco and was picked up at the airport by Jaylen once they got to Jaylen's apartment and they sat on the couch Elora started crying. "alright talk. You did not come all this way to sit on my couch and just cry" Jaylen said. "Shannon's ex wife came back and wants him back" Elora said. "and what did Shannon do or say?" asked Jaylen. "he told her to leave a few times but she would leave and come back. He told her that we were together and in love and living together but she said something that got me thinking" Elora said.

"and what was it that she said?" Jaylen said. "she said that what we had was a fling no more than that, and that he did not really love me because he was still in love with her" Elora said. "and what did Shannon say to that" Jaylen said. "I don't know by that time I left the shop not waiting to hear what he had to say. I drove to Raleigh and got a room and called you and here I am" Elora said. "you know running is not going to help, you should have gone straight to him and talked this out" Jaylen said.

"I know but I am scared what if he doesn't love me and wants her back" Elora said through tears. "well that is something you are going to face. And remember that you work for him too so if this goes in her favor you need to be professional when you are in the shop. Talk to him Elora" Jaylen said. "I am just scared to hear what he will say to me Jay" Elora said. "I know but that is something that you have to do" Jaylen said.

Elora got up and went to the bathroom, as she did her phone went off and Jaylen saw it was Jeff.

" _Elora's phone this is Jaylen" she said_

" _um hey Jaylen this is Jeff is Elora there?" he asked_

" _she is in the restroom" she said_

" _look I just flew into San Francisco can I get the address of where she is staying I need to talk to her" he said_

" _she is at my place I will text you from my phone" up said._

" _alright I will wait for it" he said and hung up_

Jaylen deleted the call once she texted Jeff her address. Elora came out of the restroom. "you feeling better?" asked Jaylen. "I guess I don't know" Elora said. "how about I make us some tea" Jaylen said. "that sounds good" Elora said. Jaylen went to the kitchen and started the tea. Elora heard the doorbell and Jaylen shouted for her to get the door for her. Elora went to open the door and their stood Jeff. Elora looked at him in shock not knowing what to say.

"we need to talk" Jeff said. "what are you doing here? And how did you know how to find me?" Elora said. "well I knew you would come here and I called your phone and Jaylen answered and texted me her address" Jeff said. "Remind me to kill her later" Elora said. "look I know that you are upset because of what Becky said but you need to know that Shannon told her off and told her that what he has with you is real. He is beyond upset right now" Jeff said.

"How do I know it's true Jeff? How do I know that he really loves me and not her" Elora said. "he told her that when he is not with you that all he wants to do is be with you and when you are with him he doesn't want to let you go. He broken without you. He got your text and broke down. I will can tell you when things went to shit with Becky yes he was upset and depressed but he was not like this. He never broke down crying over Becky he was pissed but not emotional. That tells me that he loves you truly loves you. So come back and talk to him and work this out with him" Jeff said.

Elora wiped the tears from her eyes. "Jay forget the tea, I am going home" Elora said. "good cause I never started it" Jaylen said looking over at Jeff. "hi I am Jaylen her best friend" Jaylen said. "hi I am Jeff Hardy her another best friend" Jeff said.

Jaylen drove Elora and Jeff to the airport and Elora promised her that she would call or text her and let her know how it all went. They got to their terminal and waited to board. "hey beautiful it will be ok trust me" Jeff said. Elora smiled at him and hugged him as they boarded the plane back home.

They arrived at Raleigh and they went to Elora's car. "so ready to do this" Jeff said. "well I did not come all the way to run back to San Francisco" Elora said. Jeff smiled as they got into her car and drove to Cameron to take Jeff home. Once they got there Jeff got off along with Elora. "hey it will be fine trust me, just tell him how you really feel and listen to what he has to say" Jeff said. Elora nodded. "glad your back sweetie we missed you" Matt said giving her a hug.

"thanks Matt I missed you all too" Elora said. "hey pretty girl we missed you we all wanted to go kick Becky's ass for you" Reby said. "thanks for that Reby, I love you girl" Elora said as she hugged her. "well I better go I will see you tomorrow" Elora said. "it will be ok call me if you need me ok" Jeff said as he kissed her forehead.

Elora got into her car and waved to them and drove to Whispering Pines. She knew it was going to be hard but she knew she had to do this. She got to the house and noticed that there were no lights on. She got off her car and went inside she looked all around for Shannon and could not find him, she finally went into their bedroom and there he was on the slumped on the floor crying. Elora wiped the tears from her eyes and bent down to him and touched his cheek. Shannon looked up with tears in his eyes. "Elora" he said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello my lovelies, here is the another chapter. I managed to get these done and wanted to upload them, I hope you all enjoy them and don't forget to review...**

Shannon closed his eyes. "this is a dream, you are not really here" Shannon said. "open your eyes it's not a dream I am really here" Elora said. Shannon opened his eyes and touched her face and pulled her into a hug. "baby I missed you so much, why did you leave me" he said. "I am sorry for leaving you. It is just hearing what she said got me thinking that what she was saying was true that this was just a fling" she said. "why would you think that? You are not a fling, rebound or just sex. I love you with every being in my body, you broke me when you left" he said. "I was so scared that it had merit and that is why I left to San Francisco to see Jaylen then Jeff showed up and convinced me to come back and talk to you" she said.

"I don't want Becky in any shape or form, you are the one that I want. I love you and only you, please don't ever leave me again" he said. "I promise you I will never leave you again" she said. Shannon reached over and kissed her and picked her up and put her on the bed. He made love to her with so much passion that night and held onto her for dear life he was so afraid of letting her go out of fear that she would leave him again.

The following morning Elora got up and went downstairs to make them some breakfast. Shannon got up and saw that Elora was not there and panicked, he put on some boxers and ran downstairs and breathed a sigh of relief when he found her in the kitchen. "good morning what is wrong with you?" she asked. "I woke up and you weren't there and I got scared" he said. "you thought I ran away again didn't you?" she asked. "honestly yeah I did" he said.

She went over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "baby I am not going anywhere. You are stuck with me" she said kissing him softly. "good cause you are stuck with me" he said kissing her. They heard the door open and close. "honey I am home!" Jeff said. They both groaned. "we need to learn to lock the fucking door" he said. Elora started laughing as Jeff made his way to them. "what? The door was open" Jeff said. Elora shook her head as she made her way back to the kitchen and finished cooking breakfast for the two guys in her life.

Once they were done they made their way to the shop. Corey, Jake and Dane were already there when they got there. "welcome back stranger we missed you" Corey said. "I missed you guys too, I am going to the back to get the coffee started" Elora said. "thank god!" Jake said. Elora started laughing. "good to see you smile again bro" Corey said. "I am just glad that she is back and with me" Shannon said smiling. Corey patted him on the arm. Shane came in through the back and went over to her and hugged her. Once the coffee was done they all went to grab their coffee.

All the girls had heard Elora was back and they all went into the shop to see her, they all cried and hugged her. "don't you ever do that to us again you hear me! You call one of us any of us and we will be there" Bailey said. "yeah hell we learned to get along with each other while you were gone" Talia said. "I was only gone for one day" Elora said. "A day and half and that was long enough" Shannon said wrapping his arms around Elora. Just as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck Becky walked into the shop.

"what the fuck do you want!" yelled Shannon as he held on tighter to Elora. "so this is who you are with? She is no way in my league. You need to understand that I always get what I want and you need to step aside and leave MY HUSBAND alone" Becky said. Jeff moved forward but Elora gave him a look and she loosened Shannon grip and got into Becky's face.

"let's get some shit straight. You need to back the fuck off MY BOYFRIEND! Second, he don't want your cheating lying ass. Third, I have listened to you say a bunch of shit but I am here to tell you that you had your chance you blew it when you cheated on Shannon and now he has moved on with me. He don't love you anymore he is love with me and we are happy. Now you can leave on your own or we can do this the hard way take your pick it makes no difference to me" Elora said.

"Please you are no match for me, he will come back to me like I said you're keeping my space warm until he realizes that he loves me" Becky said smiling. "Keep telling yourself that and keep waiting for him because it is not going to happen. Now you wanna fight? We can do this" Elora said as the girls came behind her. Becky looked at the girls and she walked out of the shop.

"is it wrong to say that she just got her ass handed to her and I am turned on right now" Jeff said. "damn baby you really tore into her" Shannon said wrapping his arms around her. "girl we would have had your back, that bitch better not come back" Talia said. "well I am not going to let her intimidate me or make me insecure about me and Shannon" Elora said.

"that is right you fight for your man" Rachel said. After a while everyone left and Elora got busy at work, Shannon could not believe that Elora had stood up to Becky and was ready to fight her for him and their relationship he smiled at the thought of her fighting for them. Elora would look over and see Shannon looking at her from time to time and smiling at her which only made her smile.

Once they got home and got settled Elora's phone rang and she saw it was Jaylen.

" _hey Jay what's up?" Elora asked_

" _um I have some bad news" Jaylen said_

" _what is it Jay?" asked Elora_

" _Jason broke into my home and found your address, he knows where you live in North Carolina and where you work" Jaylen said_

" _oh my god! On a good note I don't live in that apartment anymore I moved in with Shannon before I went to see you, as far as work I guess I need to be alert and let Shannon know" Elora said._

" _I am soo sorry Elora I did not know he would break into my house" Jaylen said through tears_

" _it's not your fault I don't blame you listen I need to go I have to tell Shannon" Elora said as she hung up the phone shaking._

Elora went into the kitchen and found Matt and Jeff there. "hey sweetie Shannon went to the store he will be right back" Matt said. Jeff noticed that something was up with Elora. "beautiful what is wrong?" Jeff said. Matt looked over at Elora. She had tears in her eyes. "come on tell me what is wrong" Jeff said. "I just got off the phone with Jaylen, she said Jason broke into her house he knows where I am and where I work" Elora said crying. Jeff went over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "he is not going to fucking touch you ok" Jeff said. Just then Shannon came in and Matt pulled him aside and told him what she had said.

Shannon ran over to Elora. "baby he will not lay a hand on you we will kill him before he even tries" Shannon said. "sweetie one of will be with you at all times you won't ever be alone ok" Matt said. "I am scared Shannon" Elora said. "don't be scared you have all of to protect you, I won't let him hurt you" Shannon said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello all here is the latest chapter I do hope you all enjoy it and don't forget to review**

"baby please don't be scared, trust me when I say we will not let anything happen to you" Shannon said. "I know you won't but I can't help but be scared. I know what he is capable of I tried so hard to get away from him and now he has found me again and it's like reliving a nightmare, looking over my shoulder just to make sure he is not there" Elora said. "he won't hurt you I won't allow it" Shannon said as he kissed her. Elora knew that Shannon meant what he had said and she also knew that she was safe in arms.

The following day they went to the shop and Jeff came in about five minutes later. "hey beautiful how are you?" Jeff asked. "I am ok I guess" Elora said. "just ok? come on now, your man is here to protect you. You should be happy" Jeff said. "you know you are right my man is here to protect me, I am very lucky to have Shannon to protect me" Elora said as the guys roared with laughter. "that is not cool gorgeous you just deflated my ego" Jeff said. "well I am glad it just your ego that I deflated" Elora said. "you know how to hurt me you know that" Jeff said.

"Jeff! go to the back and do something please!" yelled Elora. "what! you act like I deleted your worksheet on purpose" Jeff said. "Jeff I swear you are so asking for it" Elora said. "oh yeah well I am ready if you want to give it to me or do you want to go somewhere more private" Jeff said. The guys were laughing at Jeff and Elora they had been arguing for almost an hour and it looked like Jeff had finally got to Elora to where she was ready to snap.

"Shannon if you do not take your best friend away from here in one minute I am going to murder him!" yelled Elora. "Jeff come on you have done enough for one day" Shannon said. "alright gorgeous I am going but hey you have something to look forward to tomorrow" Jeff said smirking as he walked out of the shop. "you ok baby?" asked Shannon. "yeah I just need to redo the spreadsheet since Jeff managed to delete it" Elora said. Shannon just shook his head and walked away, he knew better than to bug her.

"so you really doing ok?" asked Corey. "I feel like I am walking on eggshells looking over my shoulder not knowing what is going to happen" Elora said. "well the good thing is that you have all of us here and we won't let that bastard anywhere near you" Corey said. "yeah I am lucky to have all of you" Elora said smiling. "hey pumpkin we are here to take you to lunch so get your purse and let's go" Jess said. Elora knew better to argue so she grabbed her purse and gave Corey a hug and left with the girls.

At the diner they were all sitting around the table. "we figured you might want to get away from the male testosterone and relax" Katie said. "yeah I guess I need to get away" Elora said. "you know Shannon is going to shit when he finds out you're gone without one of the guys" Bailey said. "I know he is" Elora said. "sometimes you just need to be with the girls and vent, they don't know how you feel like we do" Mya said. "I am lucky to have you girls" Elora said. They all smiled and ordered their lunch.

Shannon had come out from his office after taking a call and noticed that Elora was not there. "hey where did Elora go?" Shannon asked. "the girls came and took her to lunch" Dane said. "did one of the guys go with them?" Shannon said. "nope just the girls" Jake said. "son of a bitch! Fuck!" yelled Shannon as he took out his phone to call Elora. The guys looked at each other knowing once he got off the phone they were going to hear it from Shannon.

The girls were talking and having a good time when Elora heard her phone ringing and looked at the caller id and saw it was Shannon. Talia took the phone from her and shut it off. "you know he going to have a shit when he can't get a hold of me" Elora said. Bailey took out her phone and called Corey and had it on speakerphone. "hey babe can you please tell Shannon that Elora is fine we are here having lunch and we have her safe" Bailey said. "umm yeah as soon as he stops pacing I will tell him" Corey said. Just then Shannon took the phone. "you guys should have told me you were taking her to lunch you know that" Shannon said.

"excuse us your majesty we did not know we needed your permission to take our girl out to lunch" Rachel said. "yeah next time we ask your permission" Reby said. "I was worried about her with ex out there" Shannon said. "hey she is in a huge group like we would let anything happen to her" Talia said. "yeah gives us some fucking credit why don't you" Kayla said. "alright I get it! where are you guys at?" Shannon said. "nope sorry reject no can do it is top secret" Katie said. "now if you don't mind our food is getting cold see ya!" Bailey said as she hung up her phone. Elora could not help but laugh because she knew Shannon was back at the shop telling them all off.

About two hours later they all got back to the shop laughing. "oh thank god you're back" Shannon said hugging her. "relax reject you act like we kidnapped her" Jess said. "well you guys semi did" Shannon said. "well she is back so fucking relax damn" Rachel said. "alright ladies thank you for lunch and the pep talk I will see you all later" Elora said. The girls walked out and Elora looked over at Shannon and kissed his cheek. "you do know I was worried" Shannon said. "yeah I know that but try telling those girls that" Elora said. "remind me to kill them all later" Shannon said as Elora just laughed.

They closed up the shop and went back to the house and Elora started dinner for them when her phone rang she saw it was Jaylen.

' _hey Jay what's up?" Elora asked_

" _just wanted to check on you and see how you are doing" Jaylen said_

" _well I am doing ok, I have the guys on 24 hour watch" Elora said_

" _well that is good at least I know that I don't have to worry about your safety" Jaylen_

" _Shannon won't let me out of his sight for anything he almost lost it earlier when the girls took me out to lunch" Elora said._

" _that must have been funny though" Jaylen said._

" _yeah it kinda was " Elora said laughing_

" _ok well I just wanted to check up on you, I will talk to you later" Jaylen said_

" _alright talk to you later" Elora said and hung up the phone_

Elora finished up cooking dinner and set the table and called Shannon to come and eat. "so Matt invited us over to another cookout tomorrow" he said. "ok sounds like fun" she said. "he wants you to bring your potato salad" he said. "he does or Jeff does" she said. "probably Jeff does" he said laughing. "ok well we will have to go the store in the morning and get what I need for the salad" she said. Shannon nodded as they ate their dinner.

The following morning they got up and went to the store to get what Elora need for the potato salad and came home so she could get started. She also got some ingredients and also made some cupcakes and brownies. Once everything was done she wrapped it all up and they made their way over to Matt's house. They got there and she put the salad in the fridge and took the cupcakes and brownies out back. "hey you made it" Kimo said coming over to them. "yeah we did" Elora said smiling. "hey sweetie glad you guys made it' Matt said hugging her. "hey the salad is in the fridge and I made some cupcakes and brownies" Elora said.

"oh man let me hide these from Jeff" Matt said as Elora laughed. "hey I am going to go hang out with the girls ok" Elora said as she gave Shannon a kiss. "alright baby have fun" Shannon said as he kissed her back. Elora made her way over to the girls. "so his majesty actually let you out of his sight?" Talia said. "be nice, as you can see he is watching us" Elora said. "hey Reject we are going to get some beers is that ok with you!" yelled Rachel. "yeah and we are going to go the restroom first are you ok with that too Reject!" Jess yelled. The guys were looking at the girls as the took off laughing. Elora could not help but laugh as they made their way into the house.

They were in the kitchen when Elora's phone vibrated and she saw it was text message.

 **you think you can run from me? Your boyfriend will not always be around. I will get you and you will be mine! In the meantime have fun at your party - xoxoxo jason**

"oh my god he is here" Elora said as she dropped her phone on the floor and dropped down on the floor.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hello all I have been working hard on this story and I have another chapter to upload. Hope you all like it**

Katie came over to Elora. "honey what is wrong" Katie said. Elora just cried. Bailey grabbed her phone and saw the text. "holy fucking shit!" Bailey said. Reby and Talia came over and looked at the text. "someone go grab Shannon and some of the guys" Talia said. Bailey took off and ran out to the backyard where the guys were at. "Shannon come quick now!" Bailey said. Shannon looked at Bailey and took off running inside with Matt, Jeff, Corey, Shane(Hurricane), Jake, Kimo and Yuk behind them.

"what happened?" asked Jeff as Shannon bent down to Elora. "baby what is wrong" asked Shannon. "here look at this" Jess said. Shannon looked at the text. "that son of bitch is here on the compound somewhere" Shannon said. "oh hell no let's go kick some ass" Kimo said as they all look off. Jeff gathered the rest of the guys and told the girls to stay inside and lock all the doors.

They girls did what he said as the guys went looking for Jason. The guys looked all over the compound and could not find Jason anywhere. The girls were inside just waiting for the guys to come back. The longer they were gone the more worried Elora got. "hey don't worry they will be ok" Katie said as she took Elora's hand. "I am just scared Kat, how did he come in and get on the compound" Elora said.

They guys came back to the house and let the girls know that they could not find Jason. "he must of left once he heard us all go out" Jeff said. "hey don't worry we won't let him anywhere near you" Corey said. "let's go back to the party let's not let him ruin it plus Elora made cupcakes and brownies that I have hidden from Jeff" Matt said. "that is not cool we are supposed to be brothers, how can you hold out on me like that" Jeff said as they all laughed at him.

Shannon came over to Elora and hugged her. She gave him a reassuring look and they went and joined everyone else. They managed to have fun for the remainder of the day. Later on during the night Elora decided to take a walk. she followed the trail that led into the woods. She stood there looking at the trees and the lake that was near by.

"I knew you would come to me sooner or later" he said. Elora felt her blood run cold as she turned around and was face to face with Jason. "you thought you could move away and that I would not find you?" he said. "Jason please just leave me alone" she said. "why should I huh! So that tattooed freak can have you? No that is not going to happen" he said. "Jason please just leave and forget about me, I don't love you please just leave me alone" she said.

Shannon looked around and noticed that Elora was nowhere around. He went into the house and could not find her. He came out and looked around the backyard and did not see her. "hey have you seen Elora anywhere?" Shannon asked. "no I haven't I thought she would be with you or the girls. Bailey have you seen Elora?" asked Jeff. "nope not in a while" Bailey said. "alright everyone split up and see if we find her" Shannon said.

"I will make you love me again if it's the last thing I do" Jason said as he came towards her with a knife. Elora started to walk backwards and lost her footing and fell. Jason came over to her and pulled her up and wrapped his arm around her waist. Elora tried to struggle but he tightened his grip on her while putting the knife to her throat.

He started pulling her when Talia, Bailey and Johnny saw them. "quick one of you call Jeff and Shannon and let them know we found them" Johnny said softly. Johnny walked over to them and Jason turned around with Elora and the knife near her throat. "stay the hell away from us or so help me I will cut her" Jason said. "just put the knife down you don't want to hurt her" Johnny said.

Shannon, Jeff and Matt came running towards them. "Please let her go! You don't want to do this to her" Matt said. "shut the fuck up all of you! How does it feel knowing that I hold her life in my hands huh" Jason said. "please don't hurt her just let her go" Shannon said. Elora was crying looking at Shannon. The rest of the gang came over and the girls screamed and started crying. Elora knew that Jason would not leave her without her or without hurting her. Jason had moved the knife to her ribs and she knew what she had to do.

"Bailey! Katie! promise me that you will look over Shannon don't let him fall into a depression take care of him for me" Elora said as she moved Jason stabbed her and she fell to the floor. The girls screamed as Jeff and Matt tackled Jason to the floor and Corey grabbed Jason's hand and broke it. Shannon ran over to Elora. "baby hold on we are going to take you to the hospital don't you leave me!" Shannon said through his tears.

They managed to get her to Matt's house as the police and paramedics arrived. They arrested Jason and took Elora to the hospital. Everyone followed Shannon to the hospital. Jeff took out his phone and called Jayen to let her know what had happened.

" _hello?" Jaylen said._

" _hey Jaylen it's Jeff" he said_

" _hey Jeff what is wrong?" she asked_

" _um look there is no easy way to say this but Jason found Elora and during a confrontation he stabbed her, she is on her way to the hospital" he said_

" _I am taking the next flight out text me what hospital and I will see you there" she said as she hung up the phone_

They all got the hospital and waited to find out how Elora was. The police officer came in and told them that Jason was being arrested for violating his probation, trespassing and attempted murder and that he was going away for a long time. Shannon thanked the police officer and went back to waiting with his friends.

A few hours later they still had not heard anything about Elora. Jaylen had arrived at the hospital and was greeted by Jeff, he brought her over and introduced her to Shannon. "you do know this is your fault right?" Jaylen said. "excuse me what makes you think it's my fault" Shannon said. "you were supposed to protect her! You promised her that you would not let anything happen to her and now she is in there fighting for her life!" Jaylen said. "Shannon did everything he could to protect her he came onto our compound without any of us knowing. Elora left the party without telling any of us" Jeff said. "

"oh so this is all Elora's fault! That is what you are saying right? Well one thing is for sure when she wakes up and is 100% better I am taking her away from this hick town and away from all of you!" Jaylen said as she walked away. "hold your fucking horses right there bitch! I don't know who you are talking to but let me tell you something. You say you are her best friend but where have you been these last few months? Not once did you come to see her. We have been here for her supporting her and staying with her while that psycho asshole was after her, I did not see you come down and offer to protect her! So you need to step back before I put you right next to her! Bailey said.

Everyone looked in shock at the outburst that Bailey had done. Never had Bailey raised her voice let alone threatened anyone to put them in the hospital one thing was for sure. Bailey was protecting her best friend and anyone who got in her way be damned.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all this chapter is a bit short but I hope to write some over the next few days, I hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review.**

Just then the doctor came out. "for the family of Elora Black" the doctor said. "that would be all of us" Shannon said. "what is your relationship to her?" the doctor asked. "he is her boyfriend and I am her brother and this is her sister grabbing Katie by the arm" Jeff said. "well your sister lost a lot of blood, We took her into surgery and repaired the tear in her kidney from the stab wound also we are very to tell you that the baby did not make it" the doctor said. "wait! what? she was pregnant?" Shannon said. "yes from the looks of it she was about three weeks along" the doctor said. Shannon fell to the floor and broke down crying.

Bailey bent down to him and cradled him in her arms as he cried. The rest of the girls circled around them and cried. Jaylen looked at them and walked away she was going back to San Francisco and away from Elora and the hick town people. Jeff noticed that Jaylen was gone but he did not let that phase him he needed to be there for best friend. The doctor told Jeff that he could go in and see her and Jeff followed him to her room. Jeff took a deep breath and walked into her room.

Elora was sleeping when he walked in. Jeff had tears in his eyes as he looked down at her. Just them Elora started to stir. "Jeff is that you?" Elora said softly. "yeah beautiful it's me" Jeff said smiling. "where am I and where is Shannon?" Elora asked as the nurse came. "he is outside I am going to go get him while she looks at you ok" Jeff said. Elora nodded as Jeff went back to the waiting room.

Jeff knelt down to Shannon. "hey man she is awake and asking for you come on" Jeff said. Shannon wiped his tears away and went with him with Katie behind them. They walked into Elora's room and Shannon kissed her forehead. "what happened to Jason" Elora said. "he is going away for a long time baby don't worry about him anymore he is out of our lives for good" Shannon said. "there is something your not telling me, what is it?" Elora said.

"um well you lost a lot of blood and they had to take you into surgery to repair the tear in your kidney and I am sorry but our baby did not make it" Shannon said through his tears. "baby? oh god! OUR BABY!" Elora yelled crying. "I did not know I was pregnant, I killed our baby Shannon!" Elora said crying hysterically. "no you did no such thing it was not your fault" Shannon said.

"yes it is it's my fault I killed our baby" Elora said. "beautiful it's not your fault don't blame yourself" Jeff said. "yeah Elora it's not your fault" Katie said as she moved closer to her. Elora just cried until the nurse came in and gave her something to calm down which made her fall asleep. "she is going to go through a lot of emotions, she will be distant and pull away from all of you and be depressed. The best thing you all can do for her is rally behind her and give her all your strength and let her know that you all love her" the nurse said as she walked out of the room.

Everyone went home and Shannon stayed there with Elora. The nurse brought Shannon a pillow and blanket, he thanked her and got comfortable on the chair. Elora woke up a few hours later and saw Shannon sleeping, she put her hands on her stomach and cried.

Shannon woke up to Elora crying. :"baby what's wrong?" he asked. "I am so sorry I did not know that I was pregnant it never crossed my mind at all" she said. "baby don't do this it is not your fault I don't blame you so please stop" he said. "god I just feel so bad. Will we be ok?" she asked. "yes baby we will be fine we have come to far to let this end. You are stuck with me forever" he said as he kissed her forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

Helo all I am uploading one more chapter I hope you all like it

A few days later they released Elora from the hospital. Bailey had volunteered to pick her up since everyone had gone back to work or back on the road. Bailey arrived at the hospital and Elora was there waiting for her. "you ready to get out of this place?" Bailey asked. "yes let's go" Elora said. She signed her release papers and they left the hospital. "so you want to go grab some decent food" asked Bailey. "sounds good to me that hospital food can kill you" Elora said. Bailey started laughing as she started her car and they left.

They arrived at Chili's and ordered their food. "so Jeff told me that Jaylen pretty much blamed Shannon for everything and threatened to take me back to San Francisco" Elora said. "yeah she really laid into Shannon" Bailey said. "and I also heard that you ripped Jaylen a new asshole you shocked everyone" Elora said. "um yeah she pissed me off like I never have been so mad like that, but we are your best friends and we have been there for you while she was what out of the country yeah right you know that was all bullshit" Bailey said.

"well thank you for standing up for me and Shannon. You and the girls have been there for me and kept me grounded when I thought I was going to lose it and thank you for not pushing the issue about the baby" Elora said. Bailey sighed "let's get our food to go I think you and I need to have a serious heart to heart" Bailey said. They flagged the waitress and asked her if they could take their food to go she nodded yes and they waited for their food and left.

Once they got to Shannon's home they ate their food while sitting on the sofa once they were done Bailey looked over at Elora. "so I am going to tell you something that only Corey, Shannon, Jake, Dane and Rachel know" Bailey said. "ok go ahead and tell me" Elora said. Bailey took a deep breathe and knew this would be the hardest thing she would have to to but Elora needed to know.

"last year I was pregnant, I had just found out and told Corey. He was so happy and told the guys at the shop. I had only told Rachel no one else at the time. Like you I had been in a bad relationship before getting with Corey. My ex was physically, mentally and verbally abusive. When I finally left him I did not know what I was going to do then I met Corey and he change all of that. It took me a long time to trust him I was scared that he would be like my ex. Corey never gave up on me then I found out I was pregnant. A few days later I got back to my apartment and my ex was there, he started telling me that I would never be rid of him and he was going to show me why I belonged to him. He beat me up really bad I did everything I could to protect my stomach and my baby" Bailey said through tears.

"He beat me until I lost consciousness. My neighbor heard me screaming and she called the police and they found me. I woke up in the hospital with Corey and Katie there. They told me that I had lost the baby. I cried for days and I blamed myself that if I had not gone home if I had protected my baby better. I started to shut people out especially Corey. I even blamed him saying if only he had come home with me. I locked myself in my apartment not wanting to be around anyone. Corey was really getting worried about me and he had good reason too. I felt worthless. How could I let some asshole come and take what was so precious to me" Bailey said.

"I tried to kill myself, Katie came over and she had a key and found me. I knew I had hit a low and did not know how to come back. I got counseling for my grief and for my abuse. It was a long recovery but I did it. I don't want you to go down the route that I did Elora. Don't shut Shannon out let him grieve with you and talk to him" Bailey said crying.

Elora wiped her tears from her eyes. "thank you for telling me Bailey, you just saved me you know that. I was so angry at myself for it all. I know I have shut Shannon out and I promise you when he comes home we are going to have a nice talk" Elora said. "good that is what I want to hear and if you ever need to vent or just someone to sit here with you I am always here for you" Bailey said.

Elora hugged Bailey. She was thankful that Bailey felt comfortable enough to tell her about her baby and what she had gone through it now made sense why she felt closer to Bailey. They talked some more and laughed at watching the Fresh Prince of Bel Air. Shannon came home and heard them laughing. "hey you guys I am home" Shannon said. "we are in the living room" Elora shouted.

Shannon went to living room and found them on the sofa. "well I better go, Corey will be home already, see ya both later" Bailey said. "thank you for everything Bailey I will see you tomorrow" Elora said. "you know you will" Bailey said as she left the house. "come and sit down we need to have a talk" Elora said. Shannon came over and sat down next to Elora not knowing what to expect.


	18. Chapter 18

**Here is the second chapter uploaded and ready for all of you, I do hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review.**

"so I had a nice talk with Bailey and she told me about her past and her baby and what she went through. I don't want to end up like that. I am sorry that I shut you out I never meant to. I just felt that you would not want me after I was the cause of our baby dying" Elora said. "I don't want you to feel that way, I know you were not at fault so please stop blaming yourself baby. I just want to help you heal and we can move on" Shannon said.

"I want that too and this is a start. And who knows somewhere down the road we can try again" Elora said. "I would like that very much, you are all I want and when the time is right we will have babies" Shannon said as he kissed her lips softly and pulled her to him. She missed being in his arms she felt safe in his arms. This is where she belonged right here with him.

A few days went by and Elora came back to work. "are you sure you are ready to be here honey?" asked Shane. "yeah I am it keeps me busy and plus I missed you guys and I heard what happened with my spreadsheets" Elora said. "hey we tried to fix it but what can I say we made it worse" Jake said walking over and hugging her. "so is there coffee made?" asked Dane. "yes sweetheart coffee is done" Elora said laughing.

""glad to have you back sweetie we missed you" Corey said kissing her forehead. "thank you and you have a strong woman in Bailey" Elora said. "she told me that she told you" Corey said. "yeah she did and I am glad she did if not I probably would have ended up like her" Elora said. "that is why she told you she was so afraid you would. She cares about you a lot" Corey said. "she is the sister I never had you know that. I love her so much" Elora said. "you should tell her that it will make so happy because she feels the same way about you" Corey said smiling.

After a few hours the girls came in and went over and hugged Elora. They asked her if she wanted to go to lunch and she went with them. "so how are you holding up sweetie?" asked Katie. "you know I am doing good I have Shannon and all of you to support me" Elora said. "that is right you do so you ready to go out on another girls night out but this with with all of us" Talia said. "you know what that sounds like a great idea and it will be more fun because we are all going" Elora said.

" _hey reject your woman is not coming back to work because we are going shopping talk to you later" Maya said_.

"well then let's go shopping we have outfits to buy!" Reby said. They all started laughing and left to go to the mall. Once they got to the mall they went to different stores until they all found what they wanted to wear. They all sat and got some coffee when Elora's phone rang.

" _hello" Elora said_

" _hey how are you doing?" Jaylen said._

" _how do you think I am doing Jay" Elora said_

" _well I don't know that is why I am calling" Jaylen_

" _it has been almost two weeks and you now decide to call me and ask me how I am doing?" Elora said._

" _what do you want me to say Elora" Jaylen said_

" _you were supposed to be my best friend! Be here for me after all of this but instead you decided to blame my boyfriend and all my friends! And then you take off not waiting to see if I was ok?" Elora said_

" _I don't know what you want me to say" Jaylen said._

" _you know what don't say anything but from here on out we are not friends anymore so have a nice life Jaylen and if you don't mind I am getting back to my REAL BEST FRIENDS!" Elora said as she hung up her phone._

The girls applauded after she hung up the phone. "way to go girl you told that bitch off" Jess said. "hey it can't be any worse then what Bailey said to her" Elora said as the girls busted up laughing and finished their coffee.

They all left the mall and dropped off Elora at the shop. "so how was shopping?"asked Shannon. "it was good we are having a girls night out on Friday" Elora said. "another girls night huh?" asked Shannon. "yup so I guess you will be waiting at Matt's house again" Elora said. "I guess I am baby" Shannon said smiling as he wrapped his arm around Elora's waist and left the shop.

Friday came around and all the girls were getting ready at Matt's house. "so this a first all the girls going out to girls night" Jake said. "yeah the last time they all came home wasted" Matt said. "so what are we going to?" asked Corey. "we are going to have a cookout and kill time" Jeff said.

The girls finished getting ready and they all made their way downstairs. Shannon looked over and saw Elora, he looked at her up and down and he just wanted to take her home and make love to her. "well hot damn don't you ladies look hella hot" Jeff said. "why thank you Jeff" Bailey said. "alright let's get going girls, you boys have a fun night and play nice" Talia said.

"are we going to let them go out like that?" asked Corey. "uh pretty much there is no point saying anything to them" Kimo said. The girls got into two SUV's and they left. They had decided they were going to Raleigh to a Salsa club. They got there and got tables and ordered drinks and soon they were dancing and having a great time. After a while they wanted to go somewhere else Talia came up with something that she knew would get the girls going.

All the guys were having a good time in the backyard drinking and eating. "so you think the girls are having a good time?" asked Shane. "trust me those girls would have fun at a baby shower" Yuk said. All the guys laughed. The girls had left and went to the club. "oh my god! No! Shannon will kill me!" Elora said. "oh well die tomorrow" Talia said as they all entered the male strip club.

Pretty soon all the girls were drunk and were dancing up on stage with the strippers they knew they would not be able to drive back so Maya called Dane. "hey baby can you come and get us? Bring two of the guys so they can drive the SUV's back" Maya said. "alright where are you guys?" asked Dane. "we are at the male strip club in Raleigh" Maya said. "you bunch of horny ass women" Dane said as hung up the phone. Dane grabbed Shannon and Corey and they left. He did not tell them where they were going only that they were going to pick up the girls and drive back because they were drunk.

Once they got to the club Corey looked at the guys. "oh hell no are the girls in there" Corey said. They made their way into the club and were surprised at what they found. All the girls were on the stage dancing with the strippers. Shannon put his hands on his face and sighed and made his way over to the stage.

"alright girls come on it's time to go" Shannon said. "no! we are having fun" Talia said. "yeah we are making it rain!" Rachel said. "baby come on let's go" Shannon said. Elora made her way to Shannon. "baby I was looking up not down" Elora said as the girls roared with laughter. Soon the guys got the girls in the SUV's and made their way back to Matt's house.

Once they got to Matt's house the rest of the guys came out. "so our girls ended up at a male strip club" Corey said. The guys looked over at the girls who were pretty much holding on to each other before they all fell on the floor. "It must have been Talia's idea" Shane(hurricane) said. "why do you say that?" asked Dane. "because she is the only one who would come up with it" Shane(hurricane)said.

The guys all started laughing as they went to pick up the girls. "well I don't think these girls are going anywhere so you all might as well get comfy and stay the night" Matt said. They guys nodded as they were picking up the girls. Jeff looked over at Matt and shook his head. "why is it every time these girls go out they come back drunk and now look they have corrupted the good girls" Jeff said.

"I heard that Jeff! And if I were you I would run for cover" Reby said. "girl you can't even walk" Jeff said. "yeah but one of us can" Katie said. "yeah I would like to see all your drunk asses try" Jeff said. "oh it is on now skittles" Elora said. "yeah ok miss I can't get off the floor" Jeff said. The girls tried getting up and before Jeff knew it Bailey pounced on him and dropped him to the floor. "Ha! That is my sister for you! She kicked your ass!" Elora said.

"Fuck Bailey! Really?" Jeff said. "that is what you get when you talk shit to my sister" Bailey said. "oh shit she got you bro" Matt said laughing. "man fuck you" Jeff said as he got up from the floor.


	19. Chapter 19

**Here is another chapter for all of you I do hope you all like it and don't forget to review**

A few months had passed and Shannon and Elora were both attending grief counseling and it was helping them deal with the loss of their baby. After their session they went to the shop. They walked in and Elora looked and saw Jeff at the counter. "hey honey how did your session go?" asked Jake. "it went really good thanks, Jeff get away from that computer before I murder you and hide your body where no one will find you!" Elora yelled. "you could not kill me even if you wanted to" Jeff said. "don't test me skittles" Elora said. "oh shit I deleted something" Jeff said as he left the counter. "damn you rainbow skittles!" Elora said as she ran after Jeff to the back.

The guys were laughing so hard at seeing Elora run after Jeff that they did not hear the door open. All of a sudden Corey turned around and looked pissed off. "what the hell are you doing here! I thought we made it clear you were not welcomed!" Corey yelled. Just as Shannon, Jake, and Shane turned around and saw Becky standing there smiling.

"what the fuck are you doing here!" yelled Shannon. Becky moved closer towards Shannon as Elora and Jeff came out from the back. "I heard that your so called girlfriend killed your baby and I also heard that she can't have can't have anymore babies. So I came by to see if you came to your senses yet and left her sorry ass. Me I am fertile as they come and I could take of our child and make sure no harm comes to it" Becky said as she put her hand on Shannon's chest.

Elora went right up to Becky and pushed her hand off and shoved her away from Shannon. "get your fucking hands off my boyfriend and stay the fuck away from this shop" replied Elora. "what you think you can take me? Please you are nothing" Becky said. "oh trust me you don't want to test me I will mop the floor with your sorry ass go ahead and try it bitch!" replied Elora. "what are you going to do huh? Really! Your weak I know you left Shannon the last time I came here, you should feel insecure you are not meant to be with him" Becky said.

Elora turned around and took a deep breath and turned back around and punched Becky in the face and speared her to the floor still punching her. The guys looked at her in shock but did not bother to pull her off until Bailey, Katie, Jess and Rachel came into the stop and saw what was happening. Bailey and Katie went and grabbed Elora off of Becky while Katie and Jess grabbed Becky. "what is going on here?" yelled Rachel. "can't you tell that bitch attacked me!" yelled Becky.

"you asked for it, you provoked me until I had no choice and plus you said I could not take you I guess you were wrong bitch" yelled Elora. "you think this is over it is not" Becky said. "oh it is over and for good, you come into this shop again and I will have you arrested try me" replied Elora. Becky screamed and was about to walk out and stopped and turned around and smirked at Elora as she walked over to Shannon and grabbed him and kissed him.

Shannon stood there not knowing what to do, the next thing both him and Becky were on the floor and Elora was all over Becky. Jeff went over and pulled Elora off and held her by the waist as Katie and Jess pushed Becky out of the store. Elora looked over at Shannon. "what the fuck Shannon!"yelled Elora. "What did I do! She kissed me" Shannon said. "yeah and you let her you did not push her away you let you kiss you" Elora said. "she caught me off guard I didn't know what to do" Shannon said.

"bull fucking shit Shannon! You know what I am out of here" Elora said as she grabbed her purse. "baby wait don't leave let's talk" Shannon said grabbing Elora's wrist. Elora pulled away from Shannon and slapped him and walked out with the girls not far behind her. "well you fucked up big time" Jeff said. "yeah I know and I have to fix it" Shannon said. "yup you do and you better do it quick" Jeff said as he walked out of the shop.

The girls made their way to the park and they all sat on the grass. "I know you are pissed off right now but do you need anything?" asked Rachel. "I just need to calm down" Elora said. "girl you handed Becky's ass to her. When we came in the guys were just staring at you beat the shit out of her" Jess said laughing. "but we agree with you that Shannon was in the wrong he should have pushed her away" Bailey said. "yeah he fucked up big time" Katie said.

"I don't know what to do now though I am confused with it all" Elora said. "you know what why don't you come and stay with me for a while until you figure it out" Bailey said. "you don't have to go home we can go and get you some clothes" Jess said. "alright I think space from Shannon would be good right now" Elora said.

Katie called Reby and Talia and told them about what had happened and about Elora staying at Bailey's they said they would meet them there. Rachel called Mya and Kayla and told them what had happened. They all got to Bailey's house and not long after they heard the doorbell. Katie went to go get it and there were the rest of the girls. "so we heard there was a party here so we came with some goodies" Reby said. Talia had pizzas in her hand, Mya and Kayla had junk food and Reby had alcohol.

Rachel and Katie went to Shannon and Elora's home to get her some clothes. Katie knocked on the door and Shannon opened the door. "where is Elora?" asked Shannon. "she is not here, we came to get her some clothes she is going to stay with one of us for a while" Rachel said. "who is she staying with?" Shannon asked. "that we can't tell you right now you need to give her some space" Katie said.

"no I need my girlfriend is what I need" Shannon said. "oh now she is your girlfriend an hour ago you did not even remember you had a girlfriend when your ex wife kissed you" Katie said. "give her space Shannon don't make it worse" Rachel said as Katie went to get her clothes.

Katie came down with a bag and they left Shannon there wondering what he was going to do.

They got back to Bailey's house and the party was in full swing. "girl don't think of Shannon or that bitch just have some fun tonight" Talia said. Elora smiled at her as she grabbed a drink. The girls were all having a good time when Corey and Jeff came over to see if they had heard from Elora. Corey used his key when he heard music and loud voices. He opened the door and found the girls drinking, dancing and eating. "well we know were Elora is, I will call Shannon and let him know" Jeff said. "NO! You can't tell him where she is at, we told him that she needed some space from him and that she was staying with one of us but we did not tell him who" Rachel said..

"gorgeous you know he is freaking out not knowing where you are" Jeff said. "skittles right now I don't give a rat's ass if he is freaking out. I need this space and plus now you have me all to yourself" Elora said sitting on his lap. "hey his lost is my gain" Jeff said grabbing her waist pulling her down to him and kissing her cheek. "hey pervert remember she still has a boyfriend" Talia said. Jeff stuck his tongue out at her and hugged Elora.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello all my lovelies, I have another chapter to upload this story is almost done...**

They were all having a good time but Elora missed Shannon she waited until everyone was pretty much gone and she snuck out to go see Shannon. Shannon was at home wondering where Elora was. He heard a knock and ran to answer it hoping it would be Elora he opened the door and found someone he did not want to see. "what are you doing here at my house don't you think you have caused enough problems" Shannon said.

"I want to talk" Becky said making her way into the house. Shannon closed the door and followed her to the living room. "what do you want Becky. You don't belong here" Shannon said. "I did along time ago, what happened to us Shannon? I miss you so much, why her? Why did you move on with her" Becky said. "look I love Elora with all that I have and the last thing I want is to lose her, I can't lose her I won't survive without her" Shannon said.

"but you can let me go and survived without me?" Becky asked. "Becky you cheated on me, you never loved me you loved my fame and money. Elora doesn't care about any of that" Shannon said. "she don't deserve you. I will go but one last thing before I go" Becky said as she moved closer to Shannon and kissed him again just as Elora walked into the living room.

"what the hell Shannon! You just could not wait could you!" yelled Elora. "baby it's not what it looks like" Shannon said. "it looked like you were kissing her again for the second time" Elora said. "no baby please let me explain" Shannon said. "you know what I am done listening to your excuses, we are done! I will be by tomorrow to get my stuff" Elora said and walked out of the house falling to the ground crying outside of the house.

"are you happy now! You just ruined my relationship with the love of my life! Get the fuck out of my house Becky and my life and if you can't I will file a restraining order to keep you away" Shannon said as he went to open the door. Elora got back to Bailey's and went inside and went into the bedroom and fell to the floor crying. Jeff came into the room and sat down beside her. "what is wrong beautiful why are you crying" asked Jeff.

"I snuck out to go see Shannon and when I got there he was kissing Becky and he had no shirt on" Elora said through her tears. "that rotten son of a bitch!" growled Jeff. "I told him we were done, can you help me tomorrow go get my stuff from his place? I need to find somewhere to stay I don't want to stay with Bailey and Corey" Elora said.

"sure beautiful not a problem and you can come live with me, I have plenty of room for ya" Jeff said smiling. Elora nodded as the girls came in. "we are going to kill Shannon, how dare he do this to you" Talia said. "that man is gonna wish he was never born" Reby said. "hey let's not let him ruin our night let's go out and get drunk" Elora said. "Hell yes! Let's go" Mya said and they all went back to the living room.

Shannon stood in the living room not knowing what to do. He knew that he needed to talk to Elora but he knew she would not talk to him right now, he decided to wait until tomorrow when she came over to get her stuff. He went up to bed just as his phone rang. He looked and saw that it was Jeff.

" _what Jeff" Shannon said_

" _would you mind telling me why you would do what you did to Elora" Jeff said_

" _it is not what it looks like" Shannon said_

" _well from what Elora said she caught you both kissing again and you with no shirt on" Jeff said_

" _I was getting ready for bed when she showed up" Shannon said_

" _better lie better to her when she comes over tomorrow" Jeff said_

" _dude I am telling you the truth" Shannon said._

" _you are a lying asshole Shannon and you know what Elora is better off without you" Bailey said_

" _Bailey I know you are upset but I love her with all my heart" Shannon said._

" _Love her! Really it don't look like. Do us all a favor and stay the hell away from my sister" yelled Bailey and hung up Jeff's phone_

"Really Bailey? Was that really necessary?" asked Jeff. "yes it was. It is the last time that he hurts her" Bailey said Jeff knew that Bailey and Elora had become really close and she would protect her for all she was worth. Lord help Shannon tomorrow if he crosses paths with Bailey. Elora got up the next morning and waited for Jeff to get there so they could go to Shannon's and get her stuff.

Jeff arrived with Kimo and Shane to get Elora. Kimo had rented a UHaul truck. They all made their way over to Shannon's house. Elora was nervous about going over. "hey don't worry about it we are here for you" Jeff said. "I know you are but just to face Shannon will be hard" Elora said as they pulled into Shannon's house. Shannon came outside and was greeted by glares from the guys.

Elora took some the boxes inside and went up to their room to pack. Shannon followed her and closed the door. "can we please talk?" Shannon said. "I don't think there is anything to talk about it is obvious that you too can't stay away from each other" Elora said. "that is where you are wrong. She came over to try and get me back and yes she tried to kiss me when you walked in but I kicked her out and told her that I loved you. I could not live without you. You were the love of my life. I told her not to come around here or the shop and if she did I would put a restraining order" Shannon said.

"Shannon you had no shirt on" Elora said. "I was getting ready for bed when she came over I thought it was you when I went to open the door, please baby don't do this. I love you if you leave it would break me" Shannon said. "I want to believe you but I can't" Elora said. "don't leave me please" Shannon said on the verge of tears. "I am sorry but I have too" Elora said as she grabbed a box and walked out.

"I can't do this can we just go" Elora said. "sure honey let's go we have some of your stuff already in the truck we can come back for the rest of your clothes when he is at the shop" Shane said as they all got in the truck.

Shannon watched from their bedroom window as the left. She was gone and maybe this time for good. He lost the love of his life, he was broken and there was no one there to fix him. Shannon got his keys and got into his car and sped off. They got to Jeff's house and Kimo went into the kitchen and made them some tea. "hey it is going to be ok" Jeff said. "tell that to my heart" Elora said.

Later on that night Matt came over and asked for Elora. "hey beautiful you want to come downstairs Matt wants to talk to you" Jeff yelled. Elora made her way downstairs. "hey Matt, what is going on?" Elora asked. "hey sweetie, there was an accident earlier. Shannon was involved in a serious car accident he is in the hospital" Matt said. "I need to go to the hospital Matt. NOW!" Elora said. Matt nodded and they left to the hospital.


	21. Chapter 21

**Hello my lovelies, here is the newest chapter, like I said before this story is almost done only a few more chapters, I do hope you all have enjoyed it and please don't forget to review...**

Elora, Matt and Jeff arrived at the hospital and were greeted by Yuk, Jess, Reby, Talia, Shane(hurricane), Corey and Bailey. "what happened?" asked Elora. "I guess after you left he got into his car and drove down the dirt highway. He was going over three times the limit and was not paying attention when a semi truck came at him and hit him head on" Yuk said. "the doctors are still in there with him" Jess said. Elora was wiping her tears and Jeff had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.

"this is my fault, I caused his accident" Elora said through her tears. "no you did not cause this, he should have known better to drive like that" Matt said. "what if he doesn't make it. He will die not knowing that I still love him" Elora said crying. "you will get to tell him trust me" Bailey said. Just then the doctors came out. "family for Shannon Moore" the doctor said. "right here doctor" Matt said as the rest of the gang surrounded Matt. "well as you know he was hit head on and he was not wearing a seatbelt. He has some swelling in the brain along with some internal injuries. We had to take him into to surgery to remove his spleen. He is in a room now but he is in a coma due to the swelling in his brain" the doctor said.

Jeff held up Elora knowing she was ready to fall. "can we see him doctor?" asked Matt. "yes of course two at a time" the doctor said as he took them to Shannon's room. Elora waited outside she was not ready to go in and see him yet. After everyone had gone into to see him she told them that she was going to stay at the hospital. Bailey said she would be back in the morning and hugged her. Jeff and Matt hugged her goodbye and they all left Elora still had not walked into the room yet she was scared of going in and seeing but she knew she had to do it.

Elora walked into the room and gasped at the sight of Shannon. She wiped some tears that came down. She sat down next to him and grabbed his hand. "you need to come back to us we all need you. Don't you think of leaving me. You need to come back to me do you hear me? I love you, come back to me" Elora said through her tears. She sat there talking to him and crying. He had to wake up he just had to for both of them.

The next morning Bailey came to see Elora and brought her some food and coffee. "hey hun how are you holding up?" asked Bailey. "I need him to wake Bails, he is the air that I breathe and if I lose him I lose me" replied Elora. "you just need to have faith that he will be ok and come to you" Bailey said. "I am trying but it is not easy" Elora said. "if anything believe in the love that you both have for each other. Your love for him is what is going to bring him back" Bailey said.

Elora wiped some tears from her face and hugged Bailey. Everyone had come in to see Shannon and gave Elora words of encouragement. Jake and Shane told her not worry about the shop they had it under control but she would go in just to help out. She did not want to put all the burden on them she needed to pull her share along with Shannon's. She was in the office going over some invoices and ordering supplies when Jeff walked in.

"hey beautiful what are you doing?" asked Jeff. "I am paying some invoices and ordering some supplies for the shop and doing payroll for the guys they need to get paid" Elora said. "just don't over do it ok you need rest too" Jeff said. "I know and I am resting when I am with Shannon" Elora said. "I just came from seeing him I talked to him for about an hour I told him I would be back later on tonight to bring you some dinner and see if I could piss you off" Jeff said. "I bet you were hoping he would open his eyes and tell you to leave me alone" Elora said. "pretty much but he will come back gorgeous" Jeff said. "I hope you are right skittles" Elora said.

Later on that afternoon she walked into Shannon's room to find someone that she did not expect to me there. "what are you both doing here? Get out both of you before I call security and have you both thrown out" Elora said. "you can't throw us out you have no authority now me on the other hand I do as his wife" Becky said. "EX WIFE you have no authority get out! And YOU what makes you think I want you here? You are not a family or friend" Elora said.

"Elora you can't tell me to leave I am here to support a friend" Jaylen said. "friend?! Please both of you get out now or I will have security throw you both out" Elora said. "you would not hurt a fly you are weak Elora" Jaylen said. "weak? Why don't you ask you new best friend there if I am weak. I kicked her ass twice, now I suggest you both leave now" Elora said. "no we are not going I am here for Shannon I love him" Becky said.

"you love his money and fame not him you don't know what love is" Elora said. "he don't love you either Elora deep down you know that. That is why you are so insecure with him" Jaylen said.

"get the fuck out both of you or I will have you both thrown out" Jeff said. "what are you going to freak? You don't have call here" Becky said. "nurse can you call security and have them please escort these two out of Shannon's room and do not allow them to come back and can I get a police officer in here to file a restraining order" Jeff said.

The nurse called security and they came up and escorted both Becky and Jaylen out. "you ok" asked Jeff. "yeah I am fine they just managed to piss me off" Elora said. "well here eat something if you are going to kick ass you need to be strong" Jeff said. Elora laughed and grabbed the food that Jeff brought for her.

It had been a couple of days and there was still not change with Shannon. Elora was with him and was managing the shop as well. One day the doctor came in while Jeff, Matt, Shane(hurricane), Jake, Corey and Bailey were there. "I don't have good news. He is not getting any better he has remained the same. I think it is time to think about taking him off the machines. I don't think he would want to live like this" the doctor said. Elora looked at him like she was hit in the stomach.

"thank you doctor when do we have to make a decision?" asked Jeff. "the sooner the better" the doctor said as he walked out of the room. "I can't do this, I can't take him off the machines" Elora said. "he would not want to be like that sweetie, he would want to go in peace if that is what going to happen" Matt said. "he is right beautiful Shannon would not his life to be prolonged by machines" Jeff said. "ok tell him we will take off, you pick the day" Elora said. Matt and Jeff walked out and spoke to the doctor. "hey we are going to be here for you" Bailey said. Matt and Jeff came back to the room. "so they will take him off on Friday morning, it will give everyone time to come in and say goodbye if they do not want to be here when he is taken off" Matt said.

"you guys are going to be here with me right?" asked Elora. "of course beautiful we are not leaving your side" Jeff said. Corey, Bailey and Matt went out and called everyone to let them know about Shannon. Elora looked at Shannon and broke down. How was she going to go on without him? How was she going to breathe without him? The love of her life was going to die without knowing that she loved him and never stopped.

Jeff held onto to Elora as she cried. Jeff knew it was hard for Elora and come Friday it would be even harder for her to let Shannon go. He knew he had to be her rock and her support if not she was going to break. Elora woke up early on Friday morning feeling numb. She knew today would be the hardest day of her life. She went downstairs and waited for Jeff to arrive to take her to the hospital. Jeff arrived and gave her a hug and they made their way to the hospital.

Everyone was there when they arrived. They all hugged Elora as they made their way into Shannon's room. The girls all stood around Elora trying to hold back their own tears. The doctor came in and proceeded to removed the tubes and turned off the machines, the only one left going was the one for his heart. Soon it started to fade, Elora bent down and kissed Shannon on the lips. "I love you with all that I have, you have been the love of my life. I want you here with me I don't think I can do this without you" Elora whispered and kissed him again as he flat lined.

Elora put her head on his chest and cried. Everyone by this time was crying at the loss of their closest friend. Elora held onto Shannon as she cried. Just then they heard a beeping sound. Elora looked up at the machine. "It's impossible no way can this be happening" the doctor said. "what is going on?" asked Matt. "his heart is starting to beat" the doctor said. Elora looked at the doctor and then back at Shannon. "open your eyes and come back to me baby" Elora said.

Shannon started to stir and opened his eyes slowly as everyone looked on. Shannon opened his eyes and looked at Elora. "Shannon" was all she said…..


	22. Chapter 22

**Hello all hope you all had a great weekend I have two chapters to upload for you...**

Shannon looked at Elora and smiled as he reached his hand out to touch her face. "it's a miracle" Bailey said. The doctor went over to Shannon and looked him over Everyone but Elora stepped out as he examined Shannon. Once he left Elora went over to Shannon. "how is this even possible?" Elora asked. "I heard you telling me you love me, and you needed me. You brought me back, your love for me" Shannon said.

Elora looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I love you so much and I promise not to leave you ever again" Elora said. "Well I don't plan on ever letting you go, I love you soo much" Shannon said. The gang came in and hugged Shannon as the girls cried. "can someone get me some food I am hungry as fuck" Shannon said. They all laughed and Corey and Yuk left to go get them all some food. Elora sat next to Shannon while everyone was talking to him. Shannon reached over and grabbed Elora's hand. Elora smiled at him as the gang kept talking.

Corey called Jake and asked him to come down and help him with the food. Soon Jake and Corey came back to the room with pizza and drinks. Everyone ate pizza and sat around until it was time to go. Elora stayed a bit longer with Shannon. "you don't know how happy I am right now" Elora said. "about as happy as I am right now" Shannon said. "when Matt came to tell me that you were the accident I didn't know what to expect. Then the doctors told us all what was wrong with you it broke me. But what broke me up the most is when he came in and told us that we should think about turning off the machines. I did not want to do it but Jeff and Matt told me that you would not want to be like that so I agreed with them to turn off the machines" Elora said wiping away tears.

"when your heart stopped I was so sure mine was going to stop too. The thought of not having you in my life was not an option for me" Elora said crying. "I heard you telling me you loved me and that you needed me and I could not leave you. You brought me back love for me brought me back to you" Shannon said. "I love you so much baby and I promise this time I will not leave you" Elora said. "you better not because I will not let you. I love you with all my being. When you walked out of the house I could not fathom not having you in my life. You are what I breathe and to know that I was not going to have you anymore nearly killed me, I knew how fast I was going but I just could not slow down" Shannon said.

"from here on out we will talk out whatever is wrong no hiding no running. Even if we have to stay up all night but we will work out whatever is bothering us" Elora said. "deal, so does this mean you are coming back home?" asked Shannon. "yes it does when you get released I will be home" Elora said. Shannon pulled Elora to him and kissed her deeply. "don't you ever leave me baby" Shannon whispered. "I promise never to leave you again" Elora whispered back.

Elora left his room to find Jeff waiting for her. "I figured you would need a ride" Jeff said. "well handsome you are right" Elora said. They walked to Jeff's car and he opened the door for her and she got in and he closed the door. On the drive home Jeff turned and looked at her. "you know beautiful you brought him back to life. Your love is what brought him back to all of us so thank you for bringing my best friend back to me" Jeff said. "Jeff if he would have died I don't know how I would be right now. I am just glad that he is alive and we are going to be together" Elora said. "you both were meant to be together and tonight just proved it beautiful" Jeff said smiling as they pulled into Jeff's driveway.

Elora woke up the following morning made some breakfast and left some for Jeff along with a note and left to the hospital to be with Shannon. Elora arrived at the hospital and found Shannon sleeping, she smiled at the site of him sleeping. She put the food down and sat down and texted Corey to let him know she was at the hospital and she would be at the shop later on.

Shannon started to stir and opened his eyes to find Elora there smiling at him. "good morning baby" Shannon said smiling. "good morning to you too, I brought you some breakfast that I made" Elora said smiling at him and giving him the food.. "this smells so good baby. I missed your cooking" Shannon said as he started eating the food just as Matt, Reby, Jeff and Bailey came into Shannon's room.

"hey reject how are you feeling?" asked Bailey. "I am doing pretty good just wanting to know when I can go home is all" Shannon said. "well I just spoke with the doctor, you need to stay here a few more days for observation and then you can go home" Matt said. "So did Elora tell you that her bitch of an ex best friend was here with your bitch of an ex wife" Reby asked.

"um we have not got around to talking about that yet so thanks Reby" Elora said. "my bad sorry, Matt told me not to say anything but you know me and my big mouth" Reby said. "so what were Jaylen and Becky doing here" asked Shannon. "Becky thought that because she was your ex wife that she could call the shots but I did not let and Jaylen started in with me and I put them both in their place and told them to leave or I would file a restraining order and she told me I did not have the power to do it and that is when Jeff told her that he did and called security and threw them both out and filled the order" Elora said.

""Good for both of you, and thank you bro for filing that order on both of them, you looked after my girl for me" Shannon said. "you mean my girl reject get that straight" Jeff said while everyone laughed.


	23. Chapter 23

**Here is the second chapter I do hope you all enjoy it and please don't forget to review...**

A few days had past and Shannon was released from the hospital. Elora took Shannon home and he was surprised at the welcome home party that he got. Everyone was there to welcome Shannon home. Matt and Corey were outside on the grill and some of the girls were in the kitchen preparing the sides. Elora had made her way into the kitchen to help with the cooking. "girl what are you doing in here? You should be out there with your man" Talia said. "I want to give him some time with the guys and all and besides I don't trust some of you in my kitchen. A couple of you might burn it down" Elora said. "hey I resent that bitch!" yelled Reby. The girls busted up laughing.

Shane(hurricane) came into the kitchen to take some of the sides out and smiled at Elora as he went out. Elora finished up and made her way out with the rest of the girls. "you must be so happy to have him here with you" Rachel said. "you have no idea. I am so lucky to have him back that man is my world" Elora said. "it is amazing to see what love can really do. I never really believed in the power of love until that morning with you and Shannon. Love does really conquer all" Jess said.

"I second that for sure. You're love for eachother is what brought him back to you and you to him. You are both meant for eachother and meant to be together" Mya said. "I am not a sappy person but these girls are so right. You and Shannon have a love that was tested and the biggest test came when you almost lost him" Katie said. "I did lose him though. His heart stopped beating, technically he was dead" Elora said. "yes but your love for him is what brought him back. I don't know about a lot of things but that my sweet is a rare gift" Kayla said.

Elora looked over at Shannon as he was talking with Kimo, Yuk, Jake and Dane and smiled at him. Shannon looked at her and smiled at her. "dude you are lucky to be alive and back with the love of your life" Kimo said. "I know that for sure. I love her so much and I am glad to be here with her and all of you" Shannon said. "that woman really loves you more than life itself. I hope you know that" Dane said. "I know that and there is something I want to do, I will be right back" Shannon said.

Shannon went inside the house and up to their room and came back down to the backyard. "can I get everyone's attention please" Shannon said. Everyone stopped and looked over at Shannon. "baby can you come here" Shannon said. Elora looked a bit confused but made her way over to Shannon. "we have been through alot these last couple of months but I know one thing and that is that I love you more than anything in this world so with that said" Shannon got down and one knee and pulled out a diamond ring. "will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Elora Evangeline Black will you marry me? Shannon said.

Elora looked at Shannon and the ring and with tears in her eyes nodded yes. Shannon put the ring on her finger and got up and kissed her while everyone applauded for them and came over and congratulated them. Jeff grabbed Elora by the hand and pulled her away from everyone. "I just wanted to pull you away from everyone to tell you congrads I am happy for both of you beautiful" Jeff said. "thanks skittles it means alot coming from you" Elora said as she hugged Jeff.

After everyone helped with cleaning up and they left Shannon and Elora made their way up to their bedroom. "you don't know how happy I am right now baby" Shannon said. "about as happy as I am right now" Elora said. Shannon moved closer to Elora and kissed her as she wrapped her arms around neck and he deepened the kiss pushing her down on the bed and made love to her.

The following morning they woke up in each other's arms and smiled. This is where they both belonged in each other's arms and no where else. Elora got up and went downstairs and started breakfast for both of them. She was almost done when Matt came into the house. "hey sweetie, I wanted to come by and see if either one of needed anything before I hit the road" Matt said. "we are good thanks though Matt" Elora said. "anytime sweetie, I just wanted to come say bye to you both and I will see you in a couple of months" Matt said. "well take of yourself bro and be safe in the ring" Shannon said. "you know that I will bro" Matt said as he went over and hugged Shannon and went over and hugged Elora and left.

Shannon made his way over to Elora and pulled her to him and kissed her. Elora got breakfast ready for them and they sat and ate together. They had just finished putting the dishes away when they heard a knock on the door. Shannon went to go answer it and came back with Bailey, Talia, Katie and Mya. "hey what are you girls doing here" asked Elora. "well we came over to see if you had plans for lunch or if you were planning on staying here and having sex with this reject all day" Talia said.

Elora shook her head laughing. " I guess I could take some time out from the sex and go out to lunch with you guys" Elora said. "good thank god, gives you some breathing time away from this reject" Bailey said. "I resent that Bailey. And hey that is my fiancee and maybe I don't want her to go with you" Shannon said. "calm your fucking hormones down reject it's only for a few hours if you get lonely use your hand for christ sake" Mya said.

The rest of the girls bursted out laughing and Shannon just put his head down and walked out of the kitchen defeated. Elora went upstairs and got ready to go out with the girls as Shannon came into the room. "have fun with the girls I will see you when you come back baby" Shannon said. "I will and have fun at the shop" Elora said as she kissed him and made her way out to the girls.

The girls all left and went out to lunch. "so tell us how does it feel to be engaged" asked Bailey. "I still need to get used to it but I love it so far" Elora said. "so have you thought dates? Venues? Theme?" asked Talia. "I just got engaged yesterday how am I supposed to come up with all of that in less than a day" Elora said. "well you better get started and quick" Mya said. "good thing I have all of you to help me plan or else I would be screwed" Elora said. "well then it is a good thing you have us them" Katie said.

Elora smiled at the girls and they finished their lunch. Once they all finished they all went back to Elora and Shannon's house. Shannon was there with Kimo, Yuk, Johnny, Shane(hurricane), and Andrew. "honey we're home!" yelled Reby. "they are all outside" Kimo said. The girls walked out to the backyard and saw all of them hanging out.

"hey reject it's nice to see you did not get lonely" Mya said. "you know what just for that comment and the ones that you all made earlier when the guys close up the shop we are all going to the strip club" Shannon said. "oh really now? All you assholes are going to the strip club?" asked Katie. "yeah so now what" Shannon said. "that is cool. You all go and have some fun we will just chill here. Watch some movies, order some pizza" Mya said.

"well then have fun" Shannon said. "oh trust me we will" Reby said. The girls went into the house and went into the living room. "alright those fuckers want to go out so are we. Everyone meet here like we are having a girls night in and once they leave we change and go to the male strip club, if they can have fun then god damn it so can we" Talia said.

The girls left and got their clothes together and Elora went out to the backyard. "where did the girls go to?" asked Andrew. "they went home to grab a change of comfy clothes for tonight" Elora said.. "baby you ok with us going out?" asked Shannon. "yeah go ahead and have so fun we will be here chilling out" Elora said.

The girls got back to the house about an hour later and put their stuff in Elora and Shannon's room. The guys got ready and they all left. Once they left the girls got ready and headed out. "so those bastards want to play? It is so on the fight is on now" Reby said. They got to the strip club and were escorted to the VIP section. Just as they ordered their drinks Elora's phone went off and she saw it was Shannon and showed the girls. They laughed at it and told her to let it go to voicemail. After that she got a text from Shannon.

 _baby you aren't answering your phone? Where are you? - shannon_

 _oh sorry baby I was in the bathroom - elora_

 _ok well just wanted to see how you were - shannon_

 _having the the time of my life - elora_

Elora showed the text to the girls and they busted up laughing;. About two hours being there they girls decided to take some pictures and got a couple of strippers to take a group picture and once they did Katie sent a mass text picture to the guys with the caption " **If you boys can go to the strip club and fun then so we can we. Make it rain like we are!** And sent it.

Not one minute later phones started to go off. Elora was the first to answer her phone

" _in the bathroom huh" he said_

" _yeah well when you called I did go the bathroom with Talia and Katie" she said_

" _having the time of your life?" he asked_

" _well I am I am telling you the truth" she said_

" _you are so going to get it when you get home" he said_

" _I kind of like the sound of that, pretty kinky. I will pick up a paddle and a whip from here and let the fun begin" she said as she hung up the phone._

The girls were busting up laughing when she hung up the phone. "getting pretty kinky are we now?" asked Jess. "hey he said I was going to get it when I got home so he is to blame for that one" Elora said. "I wish I could see the look on his face when you said that" Kayla said. "I know me too" Elora said

Shannon stood there with a shock look on his face. "hey man what is wrong?" asked Jake. "well Elora just hung up on me and is gettting even" Shannon said. "those girls are something else, we should have known they would pull something like this" Corey said. "just let them have their fun no sense in letting them ruin our fun" Dane said. They all went back to where they were sitting and had fun.

The girls were all having a great time when they noticed Becky with some of her friends. Becky made her way over to them along with her friends. "well look what we have here, the skanks and the homewrecker" Becky said. "bitch you better watch who you call skank and homewrecker club or no club I will beat your ass" Talia said. "you think I am scared of you? Please" Becky said. "you should be I will wipe the floor with your cheating ass" Talia said.

"so what are you doing here? Shannon not good enough for you that you need something better?" Becky said. "as a matter of fact bitch we are here having her bachelorette party, Yup you heard right she is marrying Shannon" Bailey said holding up Elora hand to show off her ring. "he would not propose to you it is probably someone else" Becky said. "well that is where you are wrong, he did propose to me and we are getting married by the end of the week. Sorry to burst your little happy ending but I am getting mine" Elora said smiling.

Before they knew it Becky came at Elora and soon a full out brawl started at the club. They were all pulled apart and taken to jail. "shit now what do we do?" asked Mya. "well we each get one call each so one of us needs to call one of the guys to come and bail us out" Jess said. "I will call Jeff" Elora said.


	24. Chapter 24

Hello all sorry it took so long to upload this is the final chapter along with an epilogue.

Once they got to police station Elora made her way over to the phone and dialed Jeff's number.

" _hello" Jeff said_

" _hey um we need a favor" Elora said_

" _oh yeah what is the favor" Jeff said_

" _well um we need you guys to come to the jail and bail all of us out" Elora said_

" _you need us to do WHAT! Tell me I heard you wrong" Jeff said_

" _no you heard right, can guys please come and get us" Elora said_

" _ah man this too funny alright we will be there soon" jeff said and hung up the phone_

"come on guys we need to the police station" Jeff said. "why do we need to go the police stationl?" asked Kimo. "well it seems like your women are in jail and need to be bailed out" Jeff said laughing. "what the fuck! Ah man come on let's go" Shannon said as he got up to leave the club. The rest of the guys were wondering what the hell the girls had done to end up in jail.

The girls were in a cell waiting for the guys to show up. "man we are never going to hear the end of this. Especially from Jeff" Bailey said. "I know they are not going to let it go" Katie said. "I have to say though Elora girl you beat the shit of that whore" Reby said. "Well the bitch had it coming" Elora said. The girls were laughing when they guys came in.

"can I help you?" asked the officer. "yes officer we are here to bail out girlfriends they are that group right there" Shannon said pointing to the girls. "ok come over this way and you pay their bail and get their release papers" the police officer said. The guys followed him and paid their bail and got their release papers.

"alright ladies you are free to go. And remember next time play nice" the police officer said smiling at them. The girls left the jail cell. "Shannon are you just going to leave me in here?" asked Becky. "you're not my problem" Shannon said as he wrapped his arm around Elora's waist and they all walked out of the police station.

"ok would someone like to tell us why you all got arrested" asked Kimo. "well Becky started it she came to us talking her shit. Then got in Elora's face about Shannon not being enough and we told her we there having Elora's bachelorette party. Becky did believe us and she said something to Elora and Elora answered her back and Becky jumped on her and her friends got in the mix and so did we but we beat the shit out of them and next thing we know we are in jail" Bailey said. "alright jailbaits let's go get some food" Jeff said

They all arrive at the diner and order their food. "so I am curious, why would you guys tell Becky that it was Elora's bachelorette party?" asked Jeff. "to piss her off, why else? And we told her that they were getting married by the end of the week" Rachel said. "man you guys really wanted to piss her off didn't you" Jeff said. "well rubbing the engagement in face was fun but telling her they were getting married at the end of the week was just a bonus" Kayla said.

They all laughed as they all finished their food. Soon they all ended up at Shannon and Elora home and everyone went their separate ways home. Elora and Shannon went up to their room and got ready for bed.

"baby can I ask you something" asked Shannon. 'yeah baby go ahead" Elora said. "what would you say if I tell you that I wanted us to get married by the end of the week" Shannon said. "are you serious" asked Elora. "yeah I am. We can go to the courthouse and get a marriage license and marriage certificate with just some close friends and have a reception party. What do you think" asked Shannon.

Elora stayed quiet for a minute and then turned to look at Shannon. "I say let's do it, I don't need a big wedding just you and me" Elora said. Shannon smiled at her and pulled into a kiss and made love to her. They woke up the following morning and went to the courthouse to see what they needed to get married. Once they got what they needed they needed to decide who to have as their witnesses.

Shannon had decided to ask Jeff to stand up for him and Elora decided to ask Bailey. Everyone would be at their house and get everything set up for them. "girl you look beautiful" Bailey said. "thanks Bals, I am really nervous" Elora said. "hey don't be nervous you are marrying the man of your dreams" Bailey said. "do you think we are moving to soon? I mean it is almost a year. Is it too soon for us to be doing this?" Elora asked. "you both love each other and are meant to be together. So now it is not too fast" Bailey said.

Elora and Bailey made their way over to the Justice of the Piece's office to find Shannon and Jeff there waiting for them. Shannon turned around and saw Elora and smiled at her. Elora made her way over to Shannon and soon they were married. They made their way out of the courthouse and to their home. "so how are you feeling right now" Shannon said smiling. "well to tell you the truth I am feeling pretty damn good thanks for asking " Elora said.

They made their way to their home and to the backyard and were surprised on how what they found. The backyard was transformed into a beautiful wedding reception with a four tier wedding cake, favors and food. Shannon and Elora looked at everything and were in awe on how beautiful everything was. "this is beautiful guys, thank you so much for all that you have done" Elora said.

"hey your family now so you are stuck with us now" Talia said. Everyone enjoyed the wedding reception, soon it was time for Elora to throw her bouquet it was decided that the wives were the only ones that could not participate. Elora threw her bouquet and Bailey caught it. Shannon threw the garter and Corey caught it. "well you all are next and we want a nice church wedding and a nice wedding reception" Jeff said.

"excuse me! Who says you have a say on what of wedding we have?" Bailey asked. "well considering we already had a civil one, two eloped in Vegas, which leaves you" Jeff said. "dude don't tell her that she just will make me take her to Vegas just to piss you off" Corey said. "please Bailey wouldn't do that. She wants a big wedding" Jeff said. "how the hell do you know that huh? Corey is right I just make have him take me to Vegas" Bailey said. "SHOTGUN! If you go" Elora said.

"don't encourage her! What is wrong with you?" Jeff asked. "too late sorry skittles" Elora said. "don't you dare ruin this for me beautiful I will kick your ass" Jeff said. "you know Jeff if you want a fancy wedding then find someone to marry" Bailey said. "man you're fucked up I am going to go get some cake" Jeff said.

They all started busting up laughing watching Jeff walk away from everyone. Shannon and Elora were dancing with everyone surrounding them. "are you happy baby" Shannon asked. "yes I am very happy. Thank you Shannon" Elora said. "thank you for what baby" asked Shannon. "for hiring me and for loving me the way that you do" Elora said. "no thank you for answering my add, and for coming into my life you truly are the love of my life and my reason for living" Shannon said kissing her.

Elora looked at all of her friends who she now saw as family and smiled. She looked at Shannon was could not believe that they were married she truly loved this man and could not wait to see what life would bring them.

The End


	25. Chapter 25

Epilogue:

Three years later:

Shannon and Elora had welcomed their son Corey Nero Moore who was now two years old. Elora was currently pregnant with their daughter Janissa Bailey. Shannon and Elora opened up Gas Chamber Ink Two and both shops were doing great. Elora had gotten a job as a Director of Marketing and was enjoying her new job even though she would be going on maternity leave soon.

Shannon went back to wrestling part time but mostly did a lot of Independent shows. Jeff and Shannon opened up a wrestling school together a few months ago and it is doing well, they having a waitlist of students. Elora introduced Jeff to one of her co workers and they hit if off and are going strong. Jeff no longer wanted to wrestle and travel he wanted to do something that would keep him near Ally.

Through it all they all have remained a tight knit crew and family. Elora smiled as she was her baby shower with all her friends this was her life she was no longer Punk's reject just his wife.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank to everyone who read this story and who followed it. I am currently working on a new story although this one will involve the Undertaker. Later on down the road I hope to write another Shannon, Dena and Roman story.

I hope to have the new story up by the end of the week if all possible.

thanks again

Martha


End file.
